Wild Child
by Jadebird
Summary: squeal to In Garden of Good and Evil. Starring Matt Hardy and Edge and many more.


**Wild Childs of Eden**

**By Jade and Rockergal (Ghost written with Diva)**

**Jordan sat on Eden private jet with Matt coming back to Eden. Matt had surgery to restore his sight. She smiled at him "How are you feeling baby? Don't forget when we get off plane you have to wear these." She said handing him his Ray Bans.**

**"Thanks Wild Child I can't wait to get home. I missed Eden." He said. "No you missed Adam. Well so have I. Oh don't let me forget I need to talk Shannon I got a call from Sean telling he still freaking out and it get worse it took Kevin Hunter and Adam to get him under control. It getting bad these nightmares." Jordan said. "Maybe wait let me talk to Adam first before I ask." Matt said.**

**"What baby you ask or if think you know away to help him tell me." Jordan told him.**

**"Maybe you should train him yourself. That why I said I should talk to Adam first." He told her. "No need he said the same thing last night when we talked. I think you're both right I want my Shanny back. " Jordan said.**

**'I want Shanny too.' Matt thought to himself. 'But, first, I want my Addy.'**

**After the plane landed, Adam ran to the tarmac and swung Jordan around as Matt looked on smiling but jealous inside.**

**Adam kissed Jordan, and then he turned his attention to Matt. "Can you see me, Matty?"**

**"You never looked more beautiful, Addy," Matt replied as he was engulfed in a bear hug.**

**They walked arm in arm to the house. Shannon watched from the window of his room. 'Oh, to be that happy.' He thought Matt saw him and smiled wide. 'Soon, Shanny, soon, we will be together' Shannon didn't understand why Matt would smile at him like that and he jerked away from the window. **

**"What is it, Shannon?" Hunter asked as he saw the lil one turn white.**

**"Matt's back." He answered. "And, he looks like he can see!" **

**"That's good, but why turn white?" Hunter asked puzzled. "He smiled at me like he knew I was here. I thought I was hidden from view from here."**

**"Matt's always has had a sense of when someone is near, Lil one. No need to be afraid of him. He won't hurt you."**

**"Matty, stop messing with Shanny. He's not ready and you know it. I going to train him by myself first then bring Addy and you in. I need him to trust me. With Jason not coming back with Mercy yet I don't know if he wants to be with us. Yes Addy I know how you feel about Shanny," Jordan said with evil grin**

**'Uh-oh. busted!' Adam thought**

**"Damn!" He shouted..."Can't win for losing!"**

**"Wild Childe how do you want to handle Shanny?" Matt asked.**

**"Wild Childe?" Adam asked **

**Jordan this over while walking to there room when she saw Kevin smiling at them**

**'God I wonder why Kevin is smiling like that?' Jordan thought to herself.**

**"Hey Big Sexy we need to talk about Shannon. Come to my office say at 10 am?" Jordan told him.**

**"Sure Sin also got word Mercy will be back in a week and new guest list is on your desk. And Mark wants you and Mercy to this interview for some magazine about Eden it called Dreams of Eden." Kevin told her**

**"ok will talk about in morning see you then also keep eye on Jeff and Shannon I called Sugar he will be back also week. So I know Shannon will be happy."**

**Kevin kept looking at Matt and smiling widely. He was indeed proud of his boy and was looking forward to telling him the truth. He knew that his son made a very good choice in coming here and who he has chosen to share his life with.**

**Matt wondered why Kevin kept staring at him, but, oddly, he didn't feel. He felt safe around this man for some reason.**

**Matt watched him walk away as Adam open the door. They let Jordan walked in and saw roses all around the room.**

**"Oh, Adam! They're beautiful!" Jordan exclaimed as she went inside. Matt smiled at him and winked. 'Good idea.' he thought. "Yes, it was!" Jordan said. 'Damn, won't get a moment to my thoughts now.' Matt thought. 'Not with her, love.' Adam replied. 'Wanna bet?' Matt asked. Adam turned to him. 'Watch and learn, baby.' He looked at Jordan and silently put his mental barriers up.**

**"Now what did you do?" Jordan laughing at them. I should have never told you how to do that," she growled**

**"What Wild Childe? I didn't do anything." Matt told her with sly grin. "Bullshit will see when you want into my bed." She hissed walking into the bedroom.**

**Adam looked on in shock. "In my bed again what happened in New York?" He asked.**

**"Nothing Addy." Matt said grabbing one of sarong out of his bag to put on. **

**"Jordan sweetie what happened in New York?" Adam asked. "**

**"Fuck off Adam" She yelled.**

**"Jordan, what happened in NY?" Adam asked again.**

**"None of your fucking business!" She yells.**

**"Hey, Sin, chill out. He only asked a question." Matt told her.**

**"Fuck you, Matt!" She yelled.**

**"Jordan, lay off him, he did nothing wrong!"**

**"Fine then, you deal with him!" She yelled back.**

**Matt took his sarong and left the room, slamming the door as he left. 'Matt?' Jordan called for him in her mind but was blocked. She looked at Adam and he left her angrily, he too slamming the door. He called for Matt too, but he was blocked and panicked. "OH--SHIT! MATT!" Jordan screams as she leaves the room, running into Adam heading out the door.**

**"I can't feel him." Adam said. "Me neither." She replied "And, Heyman is still on the loose."**

**Shannon watched from window after hearing the fighting in Jordan room. As Matt left watching him walk away when he saw someone grab Matt. "MATT WATCH OUT!" he yelled.**

**Jordan and Adam heard him and ran to Shannon voice. "Lil one what wrong?" She asked scared already knowing.**

**"Some man grabbed Matt he heading beach to boat." Shannon told them Adam and Jordan ran to beach when they saw him Heyman. **

**"YOU SON OF BITCH YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Jordan yelled.**

**Kevin heard what was happening and came running he watched as Jordan jumped into the speed boat and took off Adam and Kevin were shocked knowing Jordan's fear of water. **

**Adam and Kevin jumped into the other one to follow they watched as Heyman boat ran out of gas and Jordan boat coming to stop. **

**"Does she have her gun?" Kevin asked.**

**"I don't know hold on." 'Jordie do you have your gun if you don't keep your ass on that boat until we get there.' "JORDAN!" Adam yelled realizing she was going to jump on the other boat. **

**Heyman laughed and jumped off along with Rhyno. As Jordan jumped on she heard Heyman yell "See you in hell Bitch."**

**Jordan and Matt then saw a bomb. "BOMB!" **

**Matt yelled grabbing Jordan and jumping into the water. "Matt! JORDAN!" Edge yelled. **

**Kevin and Adam jumped in. Kevin grabbed Matt. Adam drove under the water knowing Jordan would freak. "I can't find her." Adam called out Matt and Kevin start diving under the water when other speed boat with Hunter and Shannon came Shannon drove in and pulled Jordan up. "Jo can you hear? Please god no." Shannon said trying to wake her. Jordan eyes started to open. She saw green eyes "Shanny?" she asked weakly.**

"**Yes lets get you back, please don't scare me like that again." Adam and Matt held Jordan all the way back.**

**"That fucker's ass is mine! I am taking him out." Jordan hissed as they got her back to her room. **

**Adam and Shannon made sure she was comfortable in her bed and lay beside her. Kevin helped Matt over to his own bed. "Son, lay down... you need rest."**

**Matt dropped the barriers he had put up, hoping that he could help calm Jordan. He looked over at the other bed and concentrated on the trio there. Suddenly, he felt something. He searched the others. Adam and Shannon were busy, sending their love to Jordan, hoping that she would calm down and rest. He turned slowly to look at Kevin. There he was, with that same strange smile on his face that he had been wearing earlier. Matt's eyes narrowed. Impossible, he thought. **

**Kevin slowly shook his head. No, son, it's not, he replied. Matt jumped from the bed and stood face to face with Kevin. The sudden movement caused Shannon to look over at them. He smiled, knowing that Matt was about to make the biggest discovery of his life.**

**Kevin reached out and placed his hand on Matt's chest, right over his heart. The rush that went through his body was almost overwhelming. Matt looked up into Kevin's eyes. He saw the tears forming there. He put his hand over Kevin's and reached out his other hand, placing it over Kevin's heart as well.**

**Kevin smiled as the tears flowed freely, not caring who saw them. Matt moved closer, laying his head against Kevin's massive chest. He could feel it - the unconditional love that could come from only one person. Matt raised his head and looked into Kevin's eyes again. "Dad?" he said.**

**Kevin nodded.**

**Matt processed that thought for a moment, then said, "but, how? How did you know?"**

**Matt's mind was racing. "When did you know? Why didn't you say something?" Kevin chuckled as he placed a finger on Matt's lips, quieting him. "We'll have time for questions, later, son," he said, embracing his boy. "Right now, I want you to rest."**

**Matt began to protest, but Kevin just turned him and led him back to the bed. He pushed him into a sitting position then knelt beside the bed. "Lay down, Matt," he whispered. Matt did as he was told. Kevin reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up to Matt's chin, tucking in his son for the first time. Matt smiled at him sleepily. Kevin turned to leave when he was stopped by Matt's voice. "Hey, Dad?" he said.**

**Dad, Kevin thought, as his heart filled with joy. He looked back at Matt. "Yes, son?" he asked.**

**"What do you want?" Matt's eyes twinkled as he spoke. "Aren't you going to read me a bedtime story?"**

**Jordan, Adam and Shannon watched this, never saying a word, Jordan wishing her mother and dad were still alive. But she knew that was one wish that would never come true. **

**"Matt hush we are trying to get her to sleep." Shannon told him Kevin walked over and looked at her.**

**"Maybe we should get Mick to come and look at her make sure she ok I don't like the looks of her." Kevin asked knowing the fear she had of water. "Jordan Cindy Callaway look at me." Kevin called out knowing she was going into a bad place in her mind. Just then Hunter came in. "Hunter go get Mick NOW!" Kevin yelled.**

**Hunter ran out of room.**

**Matt sat up trying to get her to talk to him in their minds, he could hear Adam also trying nothing. This was scaring them very bad. Mick came in and tried to get her to talk Shannon looked on then something hit him. Mick looked her over. "Adam, Jordan's gone into shock. She's in a place in her mind she hasn't been in while. Just give her time if she doesn't say anything in hour I will try something but for now let her think." Mick told them debating on getting Mark.**

**Shannon sat there then he tried something he closed his eyes, and started thinking 'Jordie please talk to me where are you?' Then he saw it Jordan at 14 being kidnap the years of rapes and beatings. He saw Mark, Ivory and Sara then he saw her 17th birthday when she got Adam as a gift.' Then Matt it hit him he opened his eyes looking around. He saw that it was only Adam, Matt and him in the room alone in room. "Don't get mad Adam and Matt." He told them as he bent down and kissed her softly.**

**Adam and Matt watched in amazement as Jordan's eyes opened and she smiled. "Shanny." She said.**

**Matt and Adam looked confused. **

**"How did you know, Shanny?" Matt asked **

**"She went into her memories. The rapes, the beatings, then her 17th birthday when she got Adam as a gift... then I saw you and how you reawake something in her that was missing because I was missing." He explained. "So, you thought that if you proved that you were here, she'd come back to ALL of us?" Adam asked. Shannon nodded. "I wanted to prove that we ALL would be here for her and that was all I could think of doing."**

**Jordan looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Shanny."**

**"You are very welcome, Jordie." He replied.**

**Kevin sat by Matt and brought his son to him, rocked him back and forth.**

**"We all belong together." Shannon continued. "Me, Jordan, Adam and you, Matt. All of us. With Kevin as our adopted dad." He added smiling.**

"**He is already one of my adopted dads." Jordan told them with smile.**

**"Make that YOUR adopted dad, Shanny." Matt replied. He looked up at Kevin and smiled. He felt the love the big man had for him and always had. Jordan knew this time of happiness would not last long.**

**"Jordan, don't you worry about Heyman. His ass is MINE!" Kevin growled. **

**Just then they saw Mark standing. "Kev your going to have to wait in line that son of bitch tried to blow my baby up. I am going to kill him. Once there asleep you and Hunter come to my office we need to talk about what to do next to keep her and Mercy safe I just got a call from her she'll be back Friday. Also Shannon where is Jeff I need to talk to the two of you also son. Mercy told me that I need to tell the two of you together." Mark said, with sadness in his eyes. **

**Jordan reached over Adam and picked up the phone. "Molly find Jeffy and tell him to come to my room." She told molly. Few minutes later Jeff walked.**

**"Jeff and Shannon, Mercy called with some bad news. Jason was shot and killed today," Mark said.**

**2 Months Later**

**Jordan sat at her desk looking at a picture of her and Adam one of few ever taken of her. "Damn it Addy where are you Matt and Shannon?' She asked picture. She felt alone but she could tell that all three were fine, after finding out Jason was murdered Adam took off and Matt and Shannon left the island to go find him.**

**As she sat there looking at picture her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Sin it HBK the owner of Heartbreakers. Listen I heard that your looking for Shannon Moore. He's here along with Matt. There only one thing they been hurt. Someone attacked them. I got word out on street about it and I heard today that Edge is going to show up here tonight." **

**I cut him off "Tell Shawn to meet me and Hunter at airport. I will be there tonight if he shows up, KEEP him there. Thank you HBK I owe you one." I told him buzzing my sister's office.**

"**How about I can have a free two weeks on island?" He asked.**

"**You know what how about a month if you get him there and keep him there I will give you a free month." I told him.**

"**Sounds good you got it." HBK said Jordan could tell she just made his day. Jordan hung up just as Mercy came in.**

"**What up?" Mercy asked.**

"**I need Hunter to up to Canada with me. I am about go get my husband back and my two wayward lovers." Jordan with smile knowing in heart she found them. She closed her eyes thinking about Matt. 'Matty can you hear me? MATTHEW!" she yelled in her head.**

'**what?' she heard. **

'**How bad are the two of you and don't lie.'**

'**not bad but i can feel Addy near.' Matt told her. 'I will be there in few hours Keep him there baby How is lil one?' she asked. 'ok missing you. **

'**Like me.' Matt told her.**

' **Tell him soon I will be there.' **

**Jordan started dressing when Ivory came in "Where you going? You have that interview with Lady Cat in 2 hours." She reminded her.**

"**Tell her I will give her a free month to stay on island if she willing to work with me. I need to go to Canada to get my babies." Jordan said happy.**

**Jordan ran for airplane to get up Canada**

**Two hours later she was in front of Heartbreakers she looked around and HBK "Lets go in the back guess who inside?" **

**"Jordan if he sees you he'll run," HBK told her pulling her to back**

**"Not if I hide in one of the rooms.' She replied, looking for Matt and Shannon**

**Matt and Shannon are in the next room to Jordan where a two-way mirror is. Shanny is tending to Matt until he sees Jordan, then HBK walks in and takes over, stopping the bleeding around Matt's eyes.**

**Adam walks down the hall and he's grabbed by Jordan and pulled into the room.**

**"Where in Hell have you been? I am going to kick you ass." Jordan hissed.**

**"Why do you care you have Matt and Shannon.' Adam hissed back. **

**"Oh you still have a bug up your ass because I won't tell you about what happened in New York? Well tough." Jordan told him her eyes flaming. "What the fuck do you mean tough? You're my wife and and…" Adam started to say when he realized he was only one door away from Matt and Shannon.**

**"And what jackass? Oh you can fuck Shannon but I can't Fuck Matt?" Jordan asked.**

**Adam knew the only way to get even with her for whatever happened in New York was to make love to her while Matt was in the next room... He forgot how bad he hurt him and kept this from Jordan. Adam kissed her passionately, feverishly while pushing her toward the bed. Jordan felt her knees hit the side of the bed and fell back. She didn't understand where all this passion came from her husband but she loved the way he kissed when he was in the mood and judging by this kiss, he was in the mood all right. Adam lay on top of her while working her dress off her. He worked his pants off since he already had his shirt off He paid very close attention to her breasts, making the nipples hard and taut, causing her to writhe in ecstasy under his ministrations.**

**Shannon watched this from the next room by way of the mirror. As turned on as he was, he was VERY concerned for his good friend, HBK got the bleeding stopped but Matt was still out. Shannon thought of a way to get even with Adam for the damage done.**

**Adam made sure Jordan was hot and ready for his thick cock and just as he was about to enter her and work her into oblivious ecstasy, Jordan felt Shannon's presence in the next room and the very evident concern there.**

**"What is it, Shanny?" She asked through her mind... as Adam thrust in her, causing her to involuntarily buck off the bed.**

**Shannon sent her a mental picture of what Adam had done to Matt and that made her FURIOUS.**

**Jordan shot open wrapping her legs around Adam's waist, she flipped him on his back not moving she looked at him, and hissed. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TO HIM?"**

**"Jordan what are you talking about? You mean Matt? Oh I just gave him a little lesson not to mess with what mine." Adam told as he rubbed her hip. **

**"YOURS? I AM NO ONE'S! YOUR ASS BETTER REMEMBER ONE THING I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! I PUT UP WITH THAT BELONG SHIT FROM HEYMAN! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH FROM YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE ME YOU SURE IN FUCK HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT!" Jordan said through tears.**

**"Baby I am sorry I don't know what going on with me. With loosing Jay and everything with you and Matt and now Shanny joining us I miss us." Adam told her. **

"**YOU MISS US? YOU MISS US AND YET YOU HURT MATT? WHAT THE FUCK, ADAM? YOU HURT HIM! YOU HIT HIM IN THE EYES!" **

**"I didn't hurt him!" Adam calmly told her. "I just gave him a warning. Don't fool with me." **

**"IF YOU DIDN'T HURT HIM, ADAM. WHY THE FUCK IS HBK HAVING TROUBLE STOPPING THE BLEEDING AROUND THE EYES? " She yelled then realized what she said at the same time Adam did. **

**His eyes went wild with concern. "HIS EYES?" He asked as they got up and quickly dressed to leave.**

**They burst into the room only to find HBK trying to rinse out the blood out of Matt's eyes. Adam rushes to him, as Jordan is too shocked and worried to move.**

**"Matt? Can you hear me?" No response. "God, what have I done?" He asked.**

**"You were an idiot, let's start there." Shannon said from the mirror. "You were an idiot for even trying to hurt him, but a COMPLETE FUCKING IDIOT for actually doing it!" Shannon started shouting at him. Not like him at all.**

**Jordan was shocked, as was HBK.**

**What was the connection between these two? Shannon never left Matt after they got him back here and now, he was jumping down Adam's throat? What gives?**

**"Shanny are you ok? You blowing up like that it not like you?" HBK asked.**

**"Like asshole here I lost someone I love and then I had to stand here and watch Adam beat shit out of Matt and last time I checked Sin was OUR Dom not him. Like Jordan if I wanted this shit I would have stayed with Heyman." Shannon hissed.**

**'Bingo Heyman and control he never been in control.' Jordan thought looking Matt over. **

**"If you fucked his eyes up I will leave your ass, I mean it." Jordan hissed. Just then Matt started to come too. **

**"Matt?" Shannon asked softly. 'Can you hear me?' he asked mentally.**

**'Yes Shanny. I can hear you. Did you get the number off that freight train that hit me?' Matt returned.**

**Shannon smiled. 'Was no freight train, Matt. It was Adam.' **

**'Damn, feel like he stomped a mud hole in me and tried to walk it dry! What did I do to him for him to do this?' Matt asked Shannon. **

**'Matt, you did nothing.' Adam replied. 'I was jealous. I wanted to know what happened in New York and neither of you would tell me, then Jason dies and he's left me. I was afraid of losing my whole world!' **

**"Adam, you wouldn't have lost your WHOLE world." Shannon stated walking to him. "Your world is in this room right now. Matt, Jordan and...me."**

**"But I still want to know what happened in New York. Please will you tell me?" Adam asked.**

**Shannon laughed. "Jordan please tell him." shanny asked.**

**'Shannon I will when I am ready but do something for me show Adam he still loved take him into the other room and let fuck your brains out' Jordan said to him. Shannon just smiled loving this. **

**"Come, Adam. Let's go into the other room, YOU need some loving and I'm the one to give it to you right now. Even though I am PISSED at you for what you've done, I understand why you did it and I am willing to forget it for now. You need attention from someone and since Matty here has enough from Jordan and Chyna, I'll give you EXACTLY what you need." **

**Adam was amazed. This new lover in his life was willing to forget what he's done right in front of him? What kind of friend is he? As they left the room, HBK turned all her attention to Matt. "Matt, honey. I need you to slowly open your eyes for me. Don't rush it and tell me if you feel any discomfort."**

**Shanny had Adam on the bed and was gently kissing him, sending him all the love that was possible for anyone to give. Adam melted into this kiss and returned it. Shannon then turned his loving affection to Adam's muscular, broad chest. Kissing the nipples that were still somewhat sensitive to the touch from his earlier encounter with Jordan.**

**Adam bucked up when his nipple was kissed. He gasped not understanding how they were still this sensitive. Shannon smiled. He had Adam and Jordan blocked but Matt was open to him. 'Right where I want him.' He sent. 'Now, it gets fun. He will pay for hurting you, my dark love.' **

**Matt smiled. **

**Jordan looked at him funny. Why was he smiling? Could he see? **

**"Matt, can you see?" HBK asked.**

**Matt didn't respond. He concentrated on Shannon and what he was about to do.**

**Shannon took Adam's cock into his mouth and made it so hard, it hurt to touch**

**Adam moaned and cried out when his cock was touched. Shannon smiled and went to the dresser to retrieve a feathery cock ring but he did it so fast, Adam didn't realize he was gone or what he had until AFTER it was placed on his extra sensitive cock. He screamed when that was placed on him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He screamed. **

**"Getting even, prick! You hurt Matty, I HURT YOU!" Shannon replied.**

**Before he knew what was going on, Shannon had Adam's wrists shackled to the bed. Adam growled at him. "I thought this was supposed to be about pleasure, Shannon!" he said. **

**With a wicked grin, Shannon leaned down and sucked the tip of Adam's cock into his mouth. He let it pop out and said, "it is about pleasure, Adam - mine!" Adam began to struggle against the restraints. In the next room, Matt began to chuckle softly. The others were startled when they heard him mutter, "that's my boy!"**

**Shannon leaned down and took Adam into the back of his throat as he reached beside the bed and grabbed the bottle of massage oil there. Adam took advantage of the distraction to kick at Shannon. He missed, but this infuriated Shannon. Shannon reached under the bed and grabbed the first thing he got his hands on - Adam's leather belt. He wrapped it around Adam's ankle then around the leg of the bed. Making sure that Adam was partially secure, Shannon went across the room and began opening drawers, searching for something else to bind Adam with. He found a silk scarf in one of the drawers and quickly secured Adam's other leg. "Now," Shannon said, "we can do this one of two ways..." **

**Adam laughed at him. "Let me guess," Adam said. "The easy way or the hard way?" **

**The crack of the bullwhip through the air caught his attention and caused Adam to gasp loudly. **

**"Wrong," Shannon said. "The easy way...or the or the bloody way. It's up to you." **

**In the next room, Matt was torn. He knew how Shannon could be when he was like this, and the thought both frightened and amused him. Maybe he could help a little..."Shannon, baby." **

**Shannon closed his eyes and listened to the voice in his head. "Yes, Matty?" he asked. **

**"Don't hurt him." Matt could sense Shannon's pout in his mind. **

**"Okay," Matt said to him. "Don't hurt him...too much." **

**This got a giggle from Jordan Shannon and Matt may have blocked her but Adam didn't she know what was going on in next room Matt looked at and realized Jordan knew.**

**"Shannon must really love you Matt." She said. "For him to be willing to hurt Adam like this for what he did... Shannon isn't usually violent."**

**"I don't want him hurt badly, Jordie." Matt said. "A little, yeah, maybe. But, not bad." Jordan stood and helped Matty up and asked for a chair so they could watch, "Tell him if he gets out of hand I will put a stop to it Dark Angel." Jordan told them as they sat down.**

**"Okay." Matt closed his eyes. 'She knows we're watching. If you get out of hand SHE will stop you lil one she means it,' Matt told him. **

**"ok tell her thank you for this." Shannon knew how much Matt really and truly loved Adam and he knew Jordan was watching so, he compromised... he wanted Adam to feel physical pain for what he did but knew he had to limit it without any lube or preparation, he entered Adam.**

**Adam screamed. "Oh, GOD! Shannon! I'm so sorry!" **

**"Sorry won't cut it, Adam." Shannon replied. 'Matt, I have to do this.' **

**'I know, Shannon. I understand. But, watch yourself. Jordan is a fireball when she's angry. And, she's working her way to furious!' Matt warned. **

**Shannon thrust into Adam again and again, each time earning him a scream of agony cause Shanny didn't give him time to adjust to the invasion just pounded his ass like there was no time for anything else. Shannon then cracked the whip on the bed, making Adam wonder if he was going to use it on him. Matt smiled when he heard that crack. Even though his vision was fuzzy, he used his heightened sense of hearing to tell him what was going on. He smiled at the screams, knowing it was not only the physical pain coming out but also the emotional pain. Shannon has learned well. **

**Jordan sat there holding onto the chair fighting not to go in there she was loosing the fight when she saw the whip she stood but sat back down. "no he has to learn I love him but what he did was wrong. **

**'Adam, I know you are hurting.' Matt told him, 'but, Shannon has to do this. You hurt someone he loves and he doesn't take kindly to that. Never has...never will' **

**"Shannon won't hurt him, Jordie." HBK said. he knew what he was doing. he taught Matt when he was younger and he taught Shannon. By all evidence, that's what has happened. **

**"Shannon has to get out his own pain and to make Adam pay for what he's done. But, as a favor to me, he won't hurt Addy... too much. Just watch." Matt told her. **

**HBK smiled. 'Yes, just as I taught Matt, he's passed it on. That's my boy!" Shannon pounded Adam until he almost left bruises on him and Adam but...'Cum for me, baby.' Matt instructed him. 'Let my baby boy scream."**

**Shannon came so fast and hard that Adam didn't realize until he heard that scream. Matt was right, that scream is something he's never heard before.**

**It sounded primal, feral and animalistic than even Adam could do when he was in his EDGE mode!**

**Shannon was shaking after he rode that wave of orgasmic pleasure. He almost collapsed until Matt caught him. Matt had come into the room and held Shannon until he rode that wave. **

**"Easy, Shanny. Matty's here now. I've got you." **

**HBK watched that exchange. 'Yes, just like the master taught. Help each other when they've rode the wave.'**

**Jordan sat in room letting Matt go to them. HBK looked at her having known her for long time he could tell when she was upset. "What wrong?" He asked. "Nothing just think if it was the right thing to do let Shanny loose it like that I know the feels he was having Shawn and I have lost it but not that bad is this why you told me I need to train him not Sugar and Jay?" Jordan asked. **

**"Yes Hunter taught you to keep your temper and not to loose it Shanny is a baby like you were once for years you didn't know love but Eden helped you and it will help Shanny he needs you Jordan he doesn't need Sinful he needs Jordan a very loving and caring woman Angel Eyes I spent 6 years with you watch Hunter train you and he help make you the woman you are and it you that made Eden what it is. Make sure Adam and Matt are ok and then tonight start Shanny training, If you want I will take care of Matt and Adam make sure know one messes with them and you take Shanny to other room without 2 mirror and show him what love feels like," HBK told her.**

**"I need to make sure Matt can see." She said. Even though Matt did make it in there, the way he did it frightened her.**

"**Your right Shanny needs love Heyman hurt him just as much as he did me I know he was Lita sub, Lita was Heyman bitch, Thank you Shawn you can always help me see things like Kevin and Hunter."**

**"Has Kevin told him the truth?" Shawn asked. **

**"Yes, right before we found out Jason."**

**"How did he react?" He asked. **

**"Like he always knew his father was alive." She replied. "It was so heartwarming. he even asked Kevin to read him a bedtime story!" "Knowing how Kev feels about him he would've done it!" Shawn said laughing. **

**"Matt will be fine here, Jordie. Adam and I will take care of him, you go take care of Shanny."**

**"IF there's any problems with EITHER of them, I want to know immediately!" She demanded as she left. Shawn followed her to get Matt and Adam out of the room.**

** Shannon walked into the room while Jordan looked out the window thinking. He sat on the bed looking at her.**

**"Mistress Sin, are you ok?" he asked seeing the hurt look in her eyes. **

**"Shanny we need to talk about what happened just now. You lost control. That's not good." she told him, watching his eyes. **

**"I know" was all he said. **

**"You know then why I have to do this. As of now, your ass belongs to me. I'm taking over your training. You have to learn control and trust, Shannon," she said. Just as Hunter once told me, she thought. **

**Reaching up, she ran her hand along Shannon's cheek. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "What is it you want, Shannon?" she asked. "What is it you want more than anything?"**

**Shannon looked away, then whispered, "I want to be loved."**

**Jordan took his hand and said, "then love is what you will have, my lil one. No strings, no catches - just love." Shannon nodded. "Know that Addy, Matty and I love you," she continued, "but for now, it's just you and me." **

**Jordan got up from the bed and stood in front of Shannon. Slowly she snaked her arms around his shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed the tears from his cheeks. His green eyes met hers and he saw the love there. Jordan smiled at him. "Love, Shanny," she said, pressing her lips to his.**

"**Love," he whispered back.**

**Jordan knew that Shannon needed someone to love him, and to make love to him. She kissed him softly, yet passionately. She wanted him to know her love, trust her love - and then he could love and trust others. Shannon thrust his tongue into Jordan's mouth as his hands slipped down to grab her ass. She immediately broke the kiss. Looking at him, Jordan said, "control - that was the other thing we were going to work on, right?" **

**Shannon nodded, confused.**

**Jordan sensed his confusion, so she led him to the bed to begin the lesson. "I want you to relax," she said. "Enjoy this, Shannon. Just feel." Shannon looked at her and nodded. She was his mistress, after all, and she had given him a command. Jordan ran her hands down the smooth skin of Shannon's chest, relishing the feel of his developing muscles. She placed her lips on his once again, slowly licking the outline of his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.**

**Shannon moaned softly, leaning into Jordan's warm embrace. She deepened the kiss slowly, wanting him to have time to adjust to the new feelings she was giving him. Soon, it was evident that Shannon's desire was growing - in more ways than one. Jordan smiled to herself. This was an important lesson that Shannon had to learn, yet she had a feeling he wasn't the only student here.**

**Jordan slipped her tongue between Shannon's lips, savoring the feel of his mouth. Shannon moaned into her mouth, yet he never moved. Hesitantly, he began stroking her tongue with his, waiting for Jordan to command him to stop. When she didn't, Shannon began to kiss her back with equal passion. Jordan could feel the wetness forming between her legs as her hips began to rock against Shannon's erection. **

**Breaking the kiss, she looked at Shannon's eyes, noticing the glazed look there. "Lay down," she whispered huskily. Shannon nodded. **

"**Yes, Mistress," he said.**

**Jordan frowned. "No, Shannon," she said, stopping him. He looked at her.**

"**Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Jordan shook her head. **

"**No, baby," she said. "But, right here, right now, I'm not Mistress Sin - I'm Jordan." **

**Shannon nodded, then lay down, opening his arms to her.**

**Jordan lay next to him and began kissing him again. She ran her hands over his chest, down to his stomach, and slowly back up again. Shannon was adjusting to the new feel of her touches - light, soft, loving. He ran his hands down Jordan's arms softly, not sure what he was supposed to be doing. Her lips slid from his and made their way to his neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin under his ear. Another moan escaped his lips. Jordan rose up and moved over to the other side of Shannon's neck, smiling at him. **

**Her tongue circled the outline of his ear, and then moved down his jawbone. Jordan sucked the tender flesh of his throat into her mouth, tonguing it at the same time. Shannon's hips begin to rotate slowly. Jordan placed her hand on his hip, stilling his movement. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Shannon placed one behind his head and the other at his side. **

**Jordan began kissing the skin around his left nipple, watching as it hardened. Teasingly, she ran her tongue over the nub, wetting it thoroughly before blowing on it. The dual sensation caused Shannon to gasp loudly. **

**After paying the same kind of attention to his right nipple, Jordan began to lick a wet trail down Shannon's chest to his stomach. She circled his bellybutton before licking his hipbone.**

"**Jordan?" **

**She rose up to look at Shannon. "What is it, baby?" she asked. **

**He smiled at her. "That feels good," he said. "It's nice." **

**Jordan smiled back at him. "Glad you like it, baby," she replied before returning to her teasing.**

**When Jordan licked the back of Shannon's knee, he laughed. **

"**Tickles," she heard from the top of the bed. Slowly, Jordan ran her tongue up the inside of Shannon's thigh, then moved over to the other leg, working her way down. She licked back up and paused. She watched as Shannon's thighs tensed. Smiling to herself, Jordan reached out with her tongue and began to bathe his balls with it. Shannon let out a deep sigh as Jordan's tongue circled his tightening flesh. **

**After sucking each into her mouth, Jordan licked the base of Shannon's cock, slowly running her tongue up to the tip. Instinctively, his hands reached down and wound into Jordan's hair. Kissing the tip of Shannon's erection, Jordan parted her lips and engulfed him completely. Shannon gripped her hair, trying not to pull too hard. Jordan sucked and licked Shannon's cock, bobbing her head slowly. **

"**Please, Jordan," Shannon said, enjoying the tender suction. "Don't stop, please." Her mumbled response only heightened his pleasure. Soon, much too soon for Jordan, Shannon began to tense up. His hips were bucking up, causing her to take him deeper into her throat. "God, Jordan," Shannon said, his breath ragged. "I'm gonna cum….oh god….." **

**Jordan smiled as she swallowed everything Shannon had to offer, licking her lips as she slowly slid back up to rest her head next to his. Shannon had one arm thrown over his face, his breath beginning to steady itself. He reached over and took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. "Thank you," Shannon said, starting to rise.**

"**Where are you going, Shannon?" Jordan asked. **

**He turned to her. "Back to my room," he said. "Isn't the lesson over?"**

**She reached out for Shannon and pulled him back down next to her. "Not by a long shot," Jordan said, taking Shannon's hand and placing it on her breast. "Now you get to learn about the other half of loving." His fingers circled her nipple as he leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly.**

**Jordan smiled at him. "Mmmm," she said. "That's good, Shannon…just like that." His nimble fingers tweaked her nipples as he licked circles on her neck and throat. Making his way across her shoulder, Shannon licked his way down and took Jordan's left breast in his hand, flicking his tongue quickly across her nipple, causing it to harden. He sucked the tender bud into his mouth, causing Jordan to moan softly. Shannon slipped his other hand down her stomach, lightly rubbing her mound. Jordan spread her legs slightly and Shannon took that as an invitation to go lower.**

**As he moved to her other breast, Shannon lightly rubbed the hardened, throbbing nub between Jordan's legs. Jordan gasped at the tender touch Shannon was using on her. He's a fast learner, she thought. Slowly, his fingers dipped down and gathered up the wetness that was beginning to flow from inside her. Using that as lube, Shannon moved back up to Jordan's clit and began to stroke it, alternating between hard, fast strokes and light feathery flicks. She began to writhe beneath him, moaning and clutching at his hair. **

"**More, baby, please," Jordan said. Giving her nipple one last suck, Shannon licked his way down to her dripping mound and tentatively flicked his tongue over the button there. Jordan bucked up off the bed. Shannon reached under her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs to open her further and keep her steady. He began to lick and suck her clit furiously. Jordan was thrashing around on the bed, moaning and calling his name.**

**Shannon thrust his tongue inside her, slowly fucking her dripping hole with his tongue. Jordan's moans were enough to make him hard again.**

**Jordan pulled his hair, raising his head. Shannon looked up to Jordan. Her breath was coming in short gasps. "Make love to me, lil one," she said. "I need you." Shannon released Jordan's legs, then slid up until the head of his cock was positioned at her entrance. Jordan pulled him down for a kiss as Shannon slowly slid inside her. Jordan wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, urging Shannon to move.**

**He began to slide in and out of her, slowly and softly. Shannon had to concentrate to keep his rhythm gentle. He had never experienced anything like this before in his life. He could feel the tightening in his balls - and his heart. In that instant, Shannon knew what love was, and he couldn't wait to share it with the others. **

**Jordan was bucking up into him, encouraging him to finish them both. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jordan. He could see the flush on her cheeks and knew that she would soon go over the edge. Jordan gripped his shoulders softly, her nails raking his skin as her orgasm overtook her. Shannon threw his head back, unable to contain the long, low moan any longer. Jordan placed her hand over his heart as she continued to ride the wave of orgasmic pleasure. As Shannon felt the fireworks begin in his stomach, he looked into her eyes. As he spilled into her, Shannon screamed, "I love you, Jordan!"**

**He collapsed against her, careful not to put all his weight on Jordan. He slipped his softening cock out of her and lay next to her, pulling Jordan close. She lay her head on Shannon's chest and listened to his heart beating. After a while, she leaned up and gently kissed his lips. "I love you too, lil one," she said. Shannon smiled. They rested for a few moments before Shannon spoke again. **

"**Jordan?" he said. She raised her head and looked at him. "What is it, Shanny?" "How did I do?" he asked. **

**Neither could contain their laughter when Jordan replied, "definitely head of the class, baby!"**

**They had been back on Eden for about three weeks and Jordan was getting scared. It was decided that no one would tell Kevin what happened in New York knowing that he would put hurting on Adam but also Matt and Jordan decided they would get even Shannon and Mercy were the only ones who knew what they plan. Jordan walked out onto the deck.**

**She looked down when she could hear Hunter voice, "I am sure Mistress Sinful will be happy with theses whips. But no chains or knives there not allowed on Eden. Sinful has rules that are not to be messed with." Hunter said as he looked on bored. Just then Jordan saw Jeff walk to Hunter. **

"**Master Hunter what are you doing?" He asked.**

"**Nothing Rainbow just ordering new stuff for island. I thought you were staying with Matt seeing as how Sin banned him and Edge from her room while she training Lil One?" Hunter asked watching Jeff body move around looking at the stuff.**

"**Those aren't allowed on the island. Sorry Master I didn't mean to do that." Jeff told realizing what he did.**

"**It ok Rainbow you're right, Good boy. Mistress Mercy return soon I am going to talk to her about you. I am glad you know these things. I can use help this fall and I will train you to order stuff." Hunter said kissing Jeff forehead.**

**Jordan watched and was happy she was hoping Hunter would take Jeff under his wing and help him with lost of Jay. Jordan looked out at ocean and saw Adam swimming she smiled she loved to watch him swim. Then Shannon busted into room. "JORDAN!" He yelled.**

"**What?" She asked already knowing the answer when she heard Kevin yelling **

"**Where in hell is that son of bitch Edge?" **

"**Shit get out of my way Shanny." Jordan said claming down side of building. Hunter watched not believing what he was see just then Mercy walked out.**

"**What going on?" She asked when she saw her sister coming down. **

"**Kevin found out what happened help me or he will mess everything up that I have planed." Jordan told her trying to get past Hunter. "Move your ass Hunter." She said kicking him. Hunter fell to floor. She grabbed one of whips and Mercy also grabbed one. "How do you want to do this?" Mercy asked they ran down the beach after Kevin. **

"**I will go high you go low knock his ass down." Jordan yelled. Jordan and Mercy caught up to him swinging the whips around their heads Jordan got one around his neck Mercy getting the other around his waist pulling him to ground. **

"**KEVIN STOP NOW!" Jordan yelled. "You're going to mess everything up jackass." Jordan hissed as she pined him down Matt and I have a plan and kicking his ass isn't going to help but put it on hold." Jordan told him Just then Matt came running up. "When are going though with this little plan of yours?" He asked. **

**"Tonight." Matt told him. "If you DON'T get even with him, son. His ass is MINE for the taking! He hurt you and NO ONE does that. Not while I live and breathe!" Kevin promised Matt.**

**Matt released him from the whips and took him off to the side. Kevin thought he had to guide Matt but quickly found out otherwise. "Okay, Matt. What the HELL is going on?"**

**"Keep your voice down and I'll tell you!" Matt spat back. He turned his father to face him but made sure Adam couldn't see him.**

**Matt raised his glasses and said. "Good to know I come by my temper naturally." He said smiling. **

**Kevin was shocked. "You can see?" He asked. Matt nodded.**

**"But, why?" **

**"You need to ask? Why did you want to hurt him?" Matt asked. Kevin caught on. "Adam hit me cause he was jealous of whatever he thinks happened between me and Jordan in New York. He wanted to know and I wasn't going to tell him." **

**"What did happen?" Kevin asked. "Not a damn thing, Dad. Jordan helped me when I was in the hospital after surgery. She made damn sure I got whatever I needed...or wanted for that matter."**

**"Adam thinks we made love. I was hurting too damn much to even think of THAT possibility." **

**"So, why all this?" Kevin asked as he pointed to the shades.**

**"He's jealous of me and Jordan, he thinks when he hit me, it reversed the procedure. So, we are PLAYING on that guilt and showing him what an ASS he's been towards Jordan and how Stupid his jealousy is." **

**Kevin smiled. "Whose idea is this?" **

**Matt smiled and winked. "Mine, of course. But, Jordan is going along with it."**

**"You are my son, Matt. I would do the EXACT same thing!" He said laughing. "Just give us a little time before you unload that temper of yours on him. Please?" Matt asked. **

**"Of course, son. But, like I said, if you DON"T get back at him, and soon, his ASS IS GRASS AND I'M GONNA SMOKE IT!"**

**Jordan watched as Adam came out of the water. He looked at her and Mercy. "Thank you, love. You too, Mercy."**

"**Don't thank us, Copeland." Mercy said. "We're just postponing the inevitable. Kevin WILL get his hands on you, but, we want to wait a while before he does, let you squirm a little." She said smiling. She knew of the plan and she was going along with it.**

**Adam watched Matt and Kevin. Kevin pretended to guide Matt back to the house, trying his best to hide his smile. He loved the plan and he couldn't wait to hear what Adam does afterwards.**

**Matt chuckled. "He's not gonna know what hit him, Dad. Especially when Lil One gets involved." **

**"From what I have heard, he almost lost it back in Canada. I wonder what will happen when he actually does." Kevin replied.**

**"It won't be pretty, Dad. He has been taught to be mean and nasty when he's pushed, and from what he told me, he's been pushed too far. If I let him, he would've hurt Adam badly. I didn't want that...then or now."**

**"I want to handle him myself. I love him, Dad. But, his jealousy has no room here. He has no reason to be EVER and he needs to be TAUGHT that!" Matt told Kevin. Kevin smiled with pride. He had always known his son would be smart and caring. This proved that.**

**Jordan watch and smiled she walked over knowing that Matt told Kevin. "Everything Ok?" She asked.**

**"Ya Angel everything is fine, I will stay out of this for now, for you and Matty. You kids have fun with Adam but what will you do if Edge comes out?" Kevin asked.**

**"Soon he will learn a lesson Shanny already knows trust. And I want you to know Matt I am going to left the rule about no one touching Shanny. He wants to make it right about what happened in Canada. He feels bad but he agree not until I tell him ok." Jordan said with evil grin watching Shannon bounce around Adam making fun of him.**

**Jordan could hear him along with matt "Kevin was going to kick your ass." **

**Adam just growled at him. Watch as Jordan walked back up the beach. 'soon your lesson begins.**

**Adam walked into the room after his swim when Jordan walked in. "Adam sit you forgot your lessons so you will relearn them tonight." Jordan told grinning. Just then Shannon grabbed his arms pinning them to chairs arms as Jordan cuffed them. "You want to know what happened in New York?"**

**"What are you going to do?" Adam asked as his hands were cuffed and his ankle tied to the chair. **

**"You want to know what happened, Adam? Well, how about an instant replay, for your eyes only." Jordan replied. "Oh, and Shanny's too."**

**Adam did want to know, but, to see Matt make love to Jordan, he wasn't so sure about. And, for Shanny to watch as well? Not so sure of himself now.**

**Matt came out dressed in that beautiful silver sarong Adam gave him when he came to the island. He looked absolutely gorgeous. The silver brought out that deep dark tan of his and really brought out his eyes.**

**Matt had to force himself to keep his eyes forward, not looking at Adam. If he did, it would ruin the whole night. **

**Jordan took hold of his hand and guided him to the bed. Shannon stayed in the corner watching intently. Jordan was using this to give him his next lesson. Having an audience while having sex. Shannon was very excited and very turned on. He loved that color on his dark love and**

**his cock swelled, putting tremendous pressure on his pants. He only hoped he could keep his hands to himself long enough to drive Adam crazy.**

**Jordan laid Matty down on the bed, and gently kissed him. "Matty, love. How are you feeling?" She asked, remembering how it REALLY was in New York.**

"**Jordie, I hurt. My eyes feel like they've gone on strike. I can't see, I can't relax, I can't do anything."**

**Adam sighed at hearing this. All because of his damn, petty jealousy. "It's alright, love. I'm here to make you feel better. Just relax and let me do all the work." **

**Matt nodded. He knew Jordan loved doing this to him. Even though it didn't happen in NY, the very idea turned him on.**

**Jordan kissed him passionately as her hand untied the sarong, revealing him in all his glory. **

**Shannon was extremely turned on. He had never seen Matt look so beautiful... or be so hard! Good grief!**

**Matt moaned in the kiss as Jordan rubbed his cock. She smiled as she heard Adam growl in want and need. She slowly, oh, ever so slowly, made her way down his chest to his nipples and they were already at attention. She flicked her tongue over them, making him buck off the bed, gasping in delight. She slowly made her way to his belly button and played with that area before nuzzling his cock, forcing him to twitch in immediate response. She took him in her mouth and slowly bobbed her head, receiving a throaty moan of pleasure from Matt and another deep throaty growl from Adam.**

**Shannon was indeed turned on by what he was witnessing... he absentmindedly stroked himself as he glanced at Adam.**

**Adam was so full of anger and jealousy and incredible want and need that he didn't know what to do. He was even more aroused when Shannon dropped to his knees in front of him, releasing his cock from the intense confines of his pants. Adam gasped and bucked when Shannon licked the tip of his cock, wanting more... but Shannon only got up off his knees and walked back to the corner to watch the sex show he was seeing. Seething with rage and fury, Adam released a most feral growl and broke the chair. Matt got up off the bed, and as Shannon hid in the corner, he got up and stood in front of EDGE.**

**"It's about damn time you showed up, you son of a bitch!" He screamed. Surprising Shannon and Jordan. She didn't know what he meant.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Edge asked. Matt took his hair pulled it back and under a cap, he reached to the nightstand and retrieved his glasses and put them on. He turned back to Edge "Now, do you remember?" He asked.**

**Jordan was shocked at the change in appearance. If she didn't already know who he was, she would not recognize him.**

**"YOU?" Edge asked him.**

**Matt nodded. "It's been a while, I didn't know if you would remember, the way you used and abused me the way you did."**

**"Matt?" Adam asked. "EDGE did that to you?"**

**I want Edge, Adam, not you." He said.**

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU A LONG TIME AGO!" Edge yelled.**

**"That's what you get for thinking, Edge. Leave that to those who can ACTUALLY do it." Matt replied as he decked Edge.**

**Jordan looked on shocked she knew Adam had been a Dom at one time. But not this. **

**Shanny looked up at Jordan he ran to her side not sure if Edge would get up or Adam he wouldn't let him put a hand on her. **

**"Matt tell me what just happened here? Are you trying to tell me my husband has some illness? that he is spilt personality?" She asked, **

**"I don't know Jordan but baby know this I think Adam does have control over him. I found these in dress draw over and they are for split personalities**

**and I think he been on them for a while I know in my heart Jordan Adam loves you and with lost of Jason and all the pain he is in Edge was winning this time I wanted to help and get little revenge at the same time please forgive me." Matt asked with tears in his eyes.**

**"I can forgive you Matty but right now I want to know if you think Edge will be problem for me? I still have to worry about Heyman killing me do I now have to worry about Edge trying to kill me?" She asked.**

**"Truth No Edge loves you he sees you as equal to him." Matt told her. "if he didn't Edge would have never came now we just have to find a stronger meds to keep him in check." Matt told her. **

**Adam came to and he slowly stood, Matt and Shannon braced for an attack. fully prepared to defend Jordan if needed.**

**Adam looked at all of them, when he came to Matt, he cried and fell to his knees. "My God! Matty, I didn't know! I swear, I didn't!" He cried.**

**Matt knew he was telling the truth and he went to Adam and knelt down, taking his love in his arms. "I know, Addy. I know." He said, rocking him.**

**"EDGE hurt you, Matty. He hurt you deeply. And badly. I swear baby, I'll fight to keep him out of our lives. He won't hurt you again." He cried hysterically.**

**Shannon was taken aback. A split personality? And, he had no clue? How long? **

**"A long time, Shanny." Matt answered. "A very long time." He cried too, remembering all the pain he went through and what hell Addy has gone through battling that very same demon. "But, he's gone now. If he turns up again, HE"S a dead demon." He swore. "Addy, I LOVE YOU!" Matty cried.**

**Jordan cried at that declaration of love from Matt to Adam and knew he meant it. She didn't know the history Matt had with EDGE and she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was what was in front of her. A beautiful couple, a beautiful lil one to guide and teach, people she cared about and who cared about her. Couldn't get any better than this.**

**"Addy, listen to me." Matt said. "Nothing happened in New York, love. I was in WAY too much pain to do anything and she knew it. She helped me through it, nothing more than that."**

**'I should've trusted the two of you. Not, fly off the handle and let my imagination play games with me." **

**"Adam, know Matt, Shanny and I love you. Always will."**

**Adam reached for them and they all huddled on the floor, hugging, kissing and loving each other**

**"Matt, Shannon, will you do us the extreme honor and pleasure and marry us?" Adam asked.**

**Matt was elated. Shannon was shocked. He never thought it possible. Matt looked at him and nodded encouragement. 'This is right.' He said mentally. Shannon smiled. And together. YES!" they answered.**

**Adam and Jordan were overjoyed...they hugged their new family members tightly. Jordan knew she had to ask Adam where he got the necklace she wore, she wanted all of them to have one, each with a precious gemstone in it.**

**Phone started to ring and Jordan got up and answered it.**

**"Hello Sinful here. Yes I will be right down Mick what is you need to talk to me about Really ok be right there."**

**Marty had taken Whisper to his favorite nightclub in Atlanta. He wanted to show off his 'pet' to the crowds of people along the way. He had her wear a leather collar with a long leash, like a dog. He didn't care about her feelings about the matter. She was his and that was it. He would treat her any way he saw fit. He bought her and that gave him the right to abuse her.**

In the club, unaware to Marty, Bradshaw was there. HBK asked him to check up on his long time friend. Jordan had forbidden him from the island and Shawn wanted to know why. Bradshaw saw Marty and some strange, beautiful woman on a leash.

**"No way to treat a lady." He said to himself.**

**This lady was beautiful. She was about 5 ft 10 in., couldn't weigh more than 120lbs. "Skin and bones." He said. "Starved probably." She had shoulder length medium brown hair and the most beautiful blue-green eyes he ever saw. Her eyes would captivate an audience. He growled when he saw Marty yank on the leash as he took a seat and the lady kneeled by his feet, head down. **

**"Definitely have to take her to Mick. He's gotta let her come with us back to Eden." **

**The woman glanced up at him and he was hooked. He knew he had to help this woman... those eyes were pleading him to help her. He also saw the bruises around the eyes. He could see the cuts and burns on her arms and what looked like whip marks, deep whip marks along her back because she was dressed in rags.**

**"Damn bastard. No wonder Jordan threw you off the island and forbade you to come back. If you treat a lady like a dog, how would you actually treat a dog?" He smiled at her and winked, trying to tell her help was there and would stay with her. She smiled briefly, then felt a pull on the leash and threw her head down.**

Marty saw Bradshaw and he was terrified. He knew where Bradshaw worked and who he worked for. He felt like he could lose everything, including his life if he did one more thing to his 'pet.' He swallowed hard and turned away.

Bradshaw used his cell to call Mick. "Yeah, Mick. It's John. Listen, I have a lady here that needs our help. I wanna take her back to Eden with us when we leave tomorrow."

"What's her problem?" Mick asked.

"Michael's friend, Marty, has her on a leash Mick. Apparently, he bought her in the white slavery ring and thinks he owns her." His temper was getting out of control.

"Then, she does need help. Bring her here, John." Mick commanded.

"No problem, Mick. I was going to anyway. I'm not taking no for an answer from you or anyone." He stated firmly. John closed his cell and walked over to Marty. "She's coming with me." He said.

"You don't own her, Bradshaw. I do."

"You don't own shit, Jannetty. I said she's coming with me and I meant it. Now, you can either take that damn leash off by yourself or you can try and STOP ME!"

Marty gulped. "Take her. I'm tired of her."

The woman was very happy. Finally free, she thought. Or, was she? John took her out of the nightclub and to the hotel. Every time she held her head down, he pushed it back up. "No need for a pretty lady like yourself to have her head low like that. You better not let me catch you like that again." He teased.

"Yes, master." She whispered.

"Uh-uh. No more master and slave. You're free and I'm gonna get you help."

Mick was impressed with her the minute he laid eyes on her. John had gotten clothes for her and they fit her ultra thin body like cling wrap, showing all the curves. Along with the bruises, cuts, burn, and a few lash marks shown. He nodded at John and knew why he wanted to help her. John offered her a chair and they sat to discuss it.  
"No need for any discussion, here, Miss---?"

"Call me Whisper." She replied softly.

"Miss Whisper. I can see from your eyes, you need our help. How much do you know about Eden?" Mick asked.

"A little. But, I must tell you, I am not bi."

"You don't have to be to go to Eden. You are most welcomed there. I'll call and let them know you are coming with us. We leave in the morning."

Mick was talking to Jordan after John and Whisper left. "I'm telling you, Jordan. This woman needs help. I got a good read on her and she has been abused in every way. John is with her now, but, she needs a instructor who would take his time, understand what she's been through, and show her what true love is. John is a good man, but he's too close already. I know he will make sure she is protected from anything or anyone."

"Who did this to her?" Jordan asked, growing angry. Any woman who went through what Mick told her this woman did needed the most devoted instructor who had no one else. She was angry at the man who did this to the woman and she never met her!

"Shawn's friend, Marty." Mick answered. His own anger at this excuse of a man growing.

"Son of a bitch." Jordan hissed. "If I ever catch him, he's dead! Bring her Mick, and I will find the perfect man for her."

Next morning, Jordan had files on her desk. Matt entered and saw she was going through them, stacking them into two piles. "Jordan, what is it?"

"We've got a new citizen coming, and she's been through hell." She answered through gritted teeth.

"A woman?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I need to find someone who can devote their entire time to her. She needs thorough attention and I can't figure out who she needs."

"How about someone who hasn't instructed in a while?" He asked. He had an idea who would be. And, by the sounds of it, this man would be perfect for this new person.

"Who are you thinking about?" She asked as she raised a brow. She knew he had an idea and knew by the look in his eyes, it was a damn good one.

"Kevin." He said, smiling slyly.

Jordan was shocked. Of course! Even though he hasn't done anything like this in a while, he would do it if he knew the circumstances. As protective as he is about herself and Mercy, he would jump at it. IF she asked nicely.  
She picked up her phone to make some phone calls. "Kevin I need to talk to right away. Can you meet me in my office?" 

**Kevin walked in to office and looked at Jordan. "What up Angel?" He asked. "I need you to do something for me look at this file and tell me what you think?" She asked handing file to him. **

**He looked over it and look in his eyes told her she may have him hooked without trying. "Kevin I need you take her as your citizen please. You're the only one who doesn't have one with Sean leaving island for awhile you have the time to work with her," **

**Kevin looked at her. "Jordan you know I not training anymore but I guess I can do this for you, I know you wouldn't ask a less you had no choose. So ok. It a wedding gift to you." He said with a small smile. **

**Matt walks out of bathroom seeing Adam sitting on the couch. Matt sat down across from Adam looking at him. "You know these cold showers are getting old real fast. And you're not helping matters Edge." Matt said looking at him.**

"**What? What do you mean I don't help matters?" Adam asked. **

"**Those leather shorts of your that look like second skin. Plus Lil One running around in his black sarong, God help me." Matt told him fighting not to get turned on.**

**Just then Shannon came walking in "Matty are you done in shower?" He asked. "Ya go ahead." Matt told him. "That other thing when ever he take a shower he walks around naked for a half hour." Matt hissed Adam agreed. **

"**And this no sex is getting old." Matt told him. **

"**Well Jordan words were no and I quote No fucking. She didn't say anything about oral sex." Adam going slowly over to Matt sitting between his legs slowly running his hand up his legs. "You know though we could have some fun with Shannon get him into bed." He said as kissed down Matt chest. Matt though his head back though half lid eyes he saw they were being watched,**

**"MMMMM... Addy... don't stop!" He said as he saw Shannon watching them.**

**"Gimme your sweet tongue baby." Adam smiled at those words.**

**"Addy...please...take me." Matt gasped as he ran his fingers through Adam's hair Adam made his way down to Matt's navel, surprised to see a ring there. He looked up at him, questioningly 'I got it done for Shanny.' Matt told him through his mind. **

**'He loves this sort of thing.'**

**'Let's see how HOT we can make our lil one.' Matt suggested.**

**'I love the way your mind works, my dark angel.' Adam replied smiling.**

**'Show me.' Matt challenged.**

**Adam quickly engulfed Matt in his mouth. Matt bucked up and moaned. "Oh...yes...that's it... make me scream!" Adam took his time. He knew that if he did, Matt would go wild with need. Shannon watched intently. He had been wanting Matt for a long time and needed to know how to please his, as he hoped it would be, dark lover. Adam slowly bobbed his head up and down Matt, humming softly, sending slight tremors through him. "Oh, GOD! Addy, you drive me wild!" Matt screamed. **

**Adam smiled. 'Show me, angel.' He challenged. **

**Matt threw him back to the floor and made quick work of Adam's shorts. Shannon was surprised. Matt? Aggressive? How? Why? He watched as Adam took back control. Taking Matt once again, he knew what was about to happen. Or, so he thought Matt became docile. He wanted Shannon to really show him how much he wanted to be together and knew if he made Adam work a little harder, it would give Shanny ideas as to what he wanted him to do. He moaned softly as Adam worked feverishly on him. Knowing all along that it was driving Shannon wild and crazy. Just what he wanted to do. Adam worked harder. He was not aware of Shannon watching nor what Matt was doing to him. Suddenly, Matt flipped Adam around and took him in his mouth humming Adam's favorite song. Adam moaned loudly, loving the way Matt felt around his manhood He was about to climax when Matt pulled away.**

**"Not quite yet, Addy. I'm not done yet." Matt said with that low, husky voice of his, knowing how crazy it made Adam. Adam groaned at the absence of Matt's mouth. He made it clear he was not happy. **

**'What the hell are you doing, Matt?" **

**'Whatever the hell I want to at the moment.' Matt replied.**

**Through slitted eyes, he watched Shannon, loving the look of bewilderment and awe he saw there. Even though he was hard himself, he thought about joining the two, but DAMN! The show he was getting was too HOT to move!**

Again, Adam was close to climax and again, Matt pulled away. 'DAMMIT MATT! FINISH ME!'  
He pleaded.

'Just what I wanted to hear.' Matt thought. He quickly made Adam go over the edge. Adam screamed his release and found himself on the floor, finding it hard to breathe. But, after realizing Matt had not joined him, he quickly recovered and returned his attention to Matt.

"GOD! YES! THAT'S IT! YES, YES, YES!" Matt screamed in sweet release. He bucked into Adam's mouth.

Shannon found himself wet and quickly ran to the showers. 'So, that's how Matt likes it, huh? I can do that.' He thought to himself, smiling 'Oh, can I EVER do that!'

Matt smiled in victory. He knew he gave Shannon the best show he has seen in a long time and when they got together, it would be hot and wild.

"What the hell were you doing, Matt?" Adam asked as he laid by him.

"Giving our lil one a lesson he won't forget!" Matt replied smiling.

Adam was shocked. "Shannon saw us?"

Matt nodded. Adam smiled. "Well, you put on one hell of a show for him, angel. You were awesome!"

**Jordan came into the apartment, expecting to see a show herself, but, she only saw her 3 lovers around a table eating a light snack. They smiled at her as she left in a huff.**

"If she only knew." Matt said softly, smiling at his 2 lovers. They returned the smile. For the show was all in their imagination. They did NOT do any of what Jordan thought she saw in her mind.

"Tell us no sex until she said!" Adam said.  
"Ha! She just got the best show she'll ever receive in her life!"

Jordan was hot. And, she was confused. IF that wasn't happening at the moment, what the hell was THAT?

**Jordan walked down the hall back to her office wanting to know what those three just pulled on her were they messing her? She knew that Matt and Adam weren't happy about no fucking rule but I was sure they realized by now she didn't say No oral sex.**

**She wasn't that unloving to them. She knew both these men had a strong sexual drive and she knew by now those two were horny as hell. Jordan knew also that her and Adam would be together in two days. But no they wanted to play games well two can play that game so Shanny liked to watch? Well Jordan decided to give him a show and teach her lovers a lesson. Not to mess with her.**

**Just then Kevin came into Jordan office. "Jordan do you know when you are meeting with Whisper?" He asked. "In a few John bring her in. And I want you to go into the other room and watch don't come in until I call you in." Jordan told him as there was knock on door when John came in with a young lady she looked about same age as Mercy little bit taller then herself. **

"**Mistress this Whisper." John told her. **

"**Hello my island name is Mistress Sinful or Sin but my real name is Jordan Cindy Callaway. I hope you are enjoying the island Whisper that unusual name. Can you tell me your real name? It for you record and the only ones who see them are board of Island." She asked. "My name is Cee Parker. But I liked to be called Whisper." Whisper told her.**

"**That fine I like to be called Sin. Ok sweetheart I have a few questions for you then I am going to get your trainer. He very nice he was one of my sister and mine trainers. I feel he is the best one for this job. May I asked how you got into this world of S&M life style? And also were you ever introduced into BDSM world you don't act like type?" Jordan asked. **

**fighting the images be feed to her again. 'damn it you three stop not a good time I am with that new citizen.' she thought to all three not sure which one was sending it. But they stopped fast just then Matt voice popped into her head. 'sorry Jordan I shouldn't have shown Shanny how to do it he wants me so bad he trying to show you he ready and Adam is getting moody. Forgive?' sounding sugar sweet. 'we'll see maybe in two days.' she told him watching the Whisper. Jordan was able to get a block up and listened to Whisper and also 'Tonight boys Tonight' As Jordan sat and talked with the new citizen, Kevin  
stood and stared. He couldn't get over how poorly she  
looked. "My God, she has been abused." He said  
softly**

"In more ways than one my friend." John said as he joined him at the mirror.  
"Who did that to her?" Kevin growled. He was furious.He thought she was beautiful. The thought of anyone mistreating her made his blood boil.  
"None other than Michael's friend, Marty." John growled back.  
"He's dead, John. That bastard is dead!" Kevin swore. John nodded. "Only if you get there first." He wanted to annihilate Marty for doing this.  
"Miss Sin." Whisper said softly "No, just Sin." Jordan corrected. 

**Whisper nodded "Sin, I've always been in the world of S & M, my companion, who died a few years ago, let me play in this world. He looked out for me though, never allowed ANYONE to hurt me. I enjoyed my play time. Especially when it came to his oldest son. Now, THAT man was a gentleman, until you got him behind closed doors. That's where I taught him the meaning of the word, bondage." She said smiling at first.**

Kevin smiled. 'God, she's beautiful.' He thought. 'A gorgeous smile, mesmerizing eyes. Who in their right mind would hurt a woman like her?'

Her smile disappeared. "Then, after my companion died, his youngest son sold me in the white slavery ring he helped to operate. The owner of that ring is a man named...uh...Heyman."

Jordan's eyes flew open. She now knew what this poor woman went through.

**Kevin's eye bulged too. He now knew who to go after. As if he needed more reason.  
"That mother f'ker is dead where he stands." John said.**

Jordan recovered just as Whisper continued her story. "Kendall sold me to Marty and then it was a living, breathing, hell of a life after that." Her voice dropped as she remembered. Jordan had to really concentrate. 

**Kevin did not, he could hear clearly. How, he didn't know.**

"Marty used, abused and just did whatever the hell he wanted to do with me. He'd rape me, torture me, loan me out to his sorry ass friends, just didn't care in the least little bit. That night when I saw John, I knew I would be getting away from him. I only hoped I  
could come here and start over. A new life...a new identity."

Kevin came in. Jordan smiled when she saw his face. He kneeled down.

"Whisper, this is Kevin. He's the one I was telling you about. He's heard your story, and, I bet, he's more than willing to help you. Any way you need him to."

Whisper looked into Kevin's eyes and what she saw there, brought a smile to her. 'This is a loving, caring man.' She thought to herself. 'I can trust him. After I learn to trust men again.' 

**Kevin slowly put his arm around her and brought her close. The painful memories coming back made her break down in his arms. He held her tightly, rocking her, softly talking to her.**

"Well, I'll be damned." John said as he saw what was happening. "Big Sexy does have a heart after all! Not so big, bad and untouchable as everyone thought! Just what that poor girl needs. Attaboy, Kev!"

Kevin stood and took Whisper up to his room. Jordan stopped them. "Whisper, I'll draw up the contract. You'll be living here from now on!"  
She smiled at Kevin's reaction to that statement. 'Yes, he's in love!' She thought to herself. 'The bad wolf has finally found his mate!'

Kevin walked slowly. Whisper was so weak from the remembrance and the interview, that her knees gave out and he carried her gently to his room. He laid her down on HIS bed and covered her. He laid beside her as she wept, gently wiping the tears away. "Go  
ahead, Whisper. Let it all out now. After tonight, I don't want to see any more tears from your beautiful eyes again." He told her.

"Yes...master." She sobbed. 

**"Let's make on thing very clear here. I am NOT your master. NO ONE is your master. You are a free person, free to come and go as you wish. No one to answer to. I am your friend. I'll look after you, protect you and, if you'll let me, love you." Kevin said.**

"I'll try." Whisper sobbed again. The tears flowed freely. Kevin's anger rose greatly. He swore vengeance on Heyman, Jannety and this Kendall person...wait...Kendall..."Whisper, who was your companion?" He asked.

"His name was Blackjack Mulligan. But, he let me call him Papa Jack." She answered.

'Mulligan? So, her playmate was...Barry? Well, any friend of Blackjack's deserved a hell of a lot better treatment than what she's been getting. And, he'll see to it she got it!'  


**Shannon sat at table when felt pain from he tried mind what was going on what saw scared him. He saw fighting a person her screams scared. He opened his eyes. And knew Adam and Matt he bedroom and looked at them "We got trouble something wrong with Jordan she taken off. Adam got up went to window and saw to Jordan. He knew she was in place and need sometime. "If she doesn't show up to night I am going to Mark."**

**Day later board was called. Mark told Shannon to get board and also Molly, Mark looked at Molly "Go find Sin and tell her I removing as CEO of Eden."**

"**You're what?" Molly asked shocked.**

"**Don't worry I am not removing her I need her to get her ass up here." Mark told her kissing her forehead.**

**Shannon walked to Kevin room . "Kevin there emergency board you need to come to board room." Shannon saw Whisper and smiled softly. **

"**Ok lil one in few. Who called this meeting?" Kevin asked,**

"**Mark did he trying to bring Jordan out of hiding," Shannon told him as he went to Hunter room. Kevin looked at Whisper **

"**I should be hour it might you the board need file and Sin notes and how to handle your training." Kevin kissing before leaving. Whisper realized she was lone and deicide to take shower . Kevin came back few mins later to get the file that forgot her heard in bathroom. He looked in and saw her standing there drying  
He believe the what he saw he only see marks on one other person in his life Jordan. He knew he better have Ron and John look them over. He quietly closed the door fighting not punch something. **

**Everyone was sitting waiting for Jordan, "you think she calls a meeting she be here." Hunter said pissed.**

"**She wasn't call it I did." Mark told.**

**Just then Jordan stormed in "WHAT IN HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE REMOVING ME AS CEO?" She yelled at Mark.**

"**Well that one way to get you back. See you got you back." Mark small smile. "Bite me Mark what is this about?" Jordan asked sitting down.**

"**We need we talk about Whisper and how to handle her training." Mick told her.**

"**I am going total control what ever see fit then is fine with me." She said as she opened file taking out photos showing marks on her body. Hunter hand notes Jordan and looked her **

"**Cee Parker?" He asked,**

"**The one and only." Jordan him. **

"**Does Mercy know yet?" He asked. **

"**No she not know yet she blames herself for me and she may Whisper she was one who got her into S&M, not white slaver but not how she will see it." She told them. They all agreed until Mercy joined this board it would kept from.**

**Adam looked at smiling at her as photos came to him he saw the marks he know who behind it. Jordan looked at John "Tell Michael to come in. I wanted you to find Marty and bring his ass to me." Jordan hissed. **

"**No I want his ass." Kevin told her. **

"**Who runs the island you or me?" Jordan hissed. **

"**he tied into Heyman." Jordan told them. "Wait BlackJack Mulligan was her master?" Mick asked.**

"**Yes and she said he died why?" John asked. **

"**Well I just saw him few weeks ago. And Jack is very alive and looking for her if Whisper is the one." Mick told them.**

"**Ok lets have you call him and tell him what going on. But tell him for me that I want him to wait to come to island to take her back she hurt and she needs to heal." Jordan told Mick. **

"**You know Jack will do anything for you and so would Barry. So you know I think Barry will want to come to island." Mick told her.**

**Jordan told everyone the meeting was over and Adam looked at her. "Baby are you ok Matt and I are getting worried?" Adam asked pulling something out of his pocket. **

"**Yes Addy I am fine just thinking about everything that going on. Why can't I get away from Heyman?" She asked with a tear in her eyes. **

"**I don't know baby maybe it you who will take him down and out." Adam said handing her a long box. Jordan opened it and smiled and saw what was in it a blue diamond anklet. **

"**Oh Adam it beautiful."**

"**Well I am rich and I wanted to give you something hot and I love how the blue diamonds look on you." Adam said as he put it around her ankle. She felt a little better and happy tonight she would have fun with Adam plus get even with Shannon for his crap.**

**As Kevin walked out he pulled John and Ron to side "I need you two to come and look at Whisper those cuts on her back are bad and I think they maybe infected or something." Kevin told them.**

"**Ok Kev not problem." John told him.**

**Hunter knew he had to go and talk to Whisper. As he walked to Kevin room he saw Jeff but didn't think anything about it and didn't notice that he was behind him. Hunter walked into Kevin room knowing no one else would be coming he didn't lock the door.  
**

**John had gone to sit by Whisper, who was sitting onthe floor, dressed only in Kevin's bathrobe. It was loose and comfortable, so she hoped he wouldn't mind.  
"Whisper, how are you doin darlin?" He asked.  
"Fine." She answered softly, She was staring at Ron, curled up in a tight ball, rocking.  
Kevin and John noticed. "Whisper, it's important that Dr. Simmons here take a look at you." John said softly.  
"No." She whimpered childlike. That broke Kevin's heart. "Whisper, look at me." He told her. She obeyed. He smiled. "Ron won't hurt you. Everyone who becomes a citizen here has to have an examination. John and I will be right here with you."  
"Promise?" She asked softly. She was terrified of Ron, of any man really.  
Kevin nodded. "I promise."  
She nodded and John helped her up. With her back turned, she took off her robe and laid on her stomach.  
Kevin growled, low, deep in his throat. The whip marks were infected. Especially that LONG one that ran across the bottom of her back. That one was verydeep and had pus running out of it. **

**John tried his best to keep his emotions under control. He was shocked at what he saw, furious that this happened to her, and sad that she felt like she had to hide it, not asking for help. Ron wanted nothing more than to choke-slam the son of a bitch that did this. He knew whose handiwork it was. But, he had work to do. **

**A LOT OF WORK.**

**Kevin let her lay in his lap while John and Ron worked on her back, cleaning out the deep marks and stitching them, leaving a small place for them to drain. Hunter walked in the door, still not noticing Jeff beside him. He knew it was bad when he saw Adam standing by the door with a look of horror on his face**

**Hunter slowly walked to the bed and had to strangle his cry of shock and revulsion.**

**Kevin saw him and the look that was passed was nothing more than pure rage.**

**Whisper was silently crying from the pain and humiliation.**

**Jeff had walked up and screamed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? HOW? WHO? WHY?"**

**Hunter knew he was gonna go ballistic so he pulled Jeff over his shoulder and left, giving Adam a look of intense hatred for what he saw and who was responsible.**

**Adam remembered how Jordan was when she was healing. He knew Kevin had his work cut out for him and vowed to help.**

**Whisper cried even more. Louder after hearing Jeff's screams. She knew the entire island would know before long.**

**"Shhh, Whisper." Kevin soothed. "Hunter will explain to Jeff. They won't tell anyone."**

**"Marty wins again." She cried. "I'll be the laughing stock of this island. I oughta be used to it." She sobbed.**

**"No, darlin'." John replied, softly. "No one's gonna laugh at you. No one else will know. That, I promise you."**

**"They do-----I'LL hurt 'em!" Ron swore.**

**Adam walked over. "Whisper, my name is Adam. I'm Sin's husband. I have a story to tell you, if you wanna listen." He sat on the bed by Kevin. **

**Whisper looked at him through teary eyes and nodded. **

**If Kevin allowed him to be in here, then he was alright. Adam smiled at the trust this woman put in Kevin and knew the big man was the right one for the job. **

**'Good thinking, Matt' he thought. "Whisper, you are not the first one to go through this." He proceeded to tell her Jordan's story. After he was done, she was silent...not even breathing. Then, she screamed. That took everyone by surprise.**

**Kevin held her close as she cried hysterically. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? HOW MANY MORE LIVES IS HE GONNA TRY AND RUIN BEFORE SOMEONE KNOCKS HIS ASS DOWN FOR GOOD! THAT POOR WOMAN! SHE WAS JUST A BABY! WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH! GOD KNOWS WHAT SHE WILL DO IF SHE CATCHES THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"  
"You're more right than you know, Whisper." Adam said. "Heyman still controls a part of her. Only when he's finished is she gonna be whole again. As are you."  
"And you will be darlin'." John added. "You will be whole again."  
Mick was making his call to Blackjack.  
"You got the big Jack, what's your deal?" He answered.**

"Blackjack, you ole dog!" Mick replied.  
"Foley? What the hell do you want?"  
"You still looking for that woman goes by the name of Whisper?"  
"Hell yes! Tell me you found her!" Blackjack yelled. He wanted nothing more than to find the sunshine in his life.  
"Yes, I have. Is Barry there?"  
"No, but hang on...we can do conference call here." Blackjack made the  
connection.  
"Mick! Blackjack tells me you found Whisper!" Barry said very excited.  
"Yes, I have but you two need to listen to me."  
"What's wrong?" Blackjack asked.  
"Whisper is here in Eden with us."  
"I'm on my way." Blackjack said.  
"No, I said you needed to listen."  
"Tell me." He demanded.  
"Whisper has been badly hurt. She needs time to heal."  
"How badly?" Barry asked.  
"She was sold into white slavery. The man who bought her was very cruel. He whipped her, boys. Whipped her bad."  
Blackjack was quiet.   
"I'll come to Eden." Barry said.  
"She needs time, Barry."  
"I'm coming, Mick. I don't care what I have to do to see her. I'm bringing my boys with me."  
"If you insist on coming, at least disguise yourself. Kevin is helping her to heal. If she sees you near, she'll fly outta here quick!"

**"No problem, Mick. We'll see you soon."  
Mick hung up. "Blackjack, I'll keep my eye on her. She won't know it and she won't be hurt again."  
"Ok, Barry. Take care of my Whisper. Keep in touch."**

**  
Hunter carried Jeff down the hall kicking and screaming "What happened to her she looks worse then what Sin looked after rape. Hunter we have to help her! What if she does like Sin and tries to kill herself?" Jeff told him as Hunter put him down.**

"**Jeff what do you mean Sin tried to kill herself after the rape?" Hunter asked. "she tried to slit her wrist." Jeff told him.**

"**Which wrist?" Hunter asked closing his eyes already knowing. **

"**The left one I found her before she could bleed to death and I got Sean and Sugar and they butterfly it. She made us promise never to tell anyone. Oh My God you can't tell her you know she hasn't tried again Please Hunter don't tell her you know." Jeff begged. "Jeff I won't I know she getting better she found love and she starting to feel safe again. I'm just going to keep a better eye on my Angel Eyes. I swear Rainbow I won't let on that I know." Hunter told him getting up looking out at the beach. Smiling when he saw Jordan jogging down the beach. 'ya she getting better I know my Angel Eyes she up to something with Heyman. She going kill that demon once and for all soon.' Jeff got up wrapping his arms around Hunter waist **

"**Hunter why does Sin and Mercy have to have so much drama in their lives?" Jeff asked.**

"**I just don't know Rainbow all I know is there choosing to win. They have lived with it for so long they have learned to live with it in their own ways Jordan Kick boxing Mercy boxing. Every time I go to gym I always find one of them beating the shit out of punching bag. Jordan put her foot though about ten of them in last month." Hunter told Jeff. Jeff started to kiss Hunter shoulder.**

**He finds Hunter so tense that he knew he had his work cut out for him tonight...but... DAMMIT! HE WANTED IT AND WAS NOT ABOUT TO LET IT GO!**

**He worked along the shoulder, up to the neck and around the ear. Licking it, blowing in it, "I want you." He whispered.**

**"Hmmm...does sound inviting Jeffy... Damn inviting." He turned to him and his mouth was engulfed in a hot, passionate kiss**

**Hunter moaned into that kiss. "Damn, this is so HOT!' he thought...'he really wants this'.**

**Jeff grinded his erection into Paul's, finding it hardened too at the touch.**

**Jeff moaned as he ground himself harder into Hunter and soon they found themselves on the floor, kissing and feeling each other everywhere.**

**Jeff tore Hunter's shirt off and sucked on his nipples...**

**Hunter gasped and bucked up at the intense heat that was going through him...he reached down to Jeff's pants and unzipped them, freeing that hardness he touched it lightly causing Jeff yelped at the touch**

**Hunter continued to rub it as Jeff moaned into his mouth...Jeff broke off the kiss and made his way down Hunter's chest, paying very close attention to the nipples, bringing them to attention... he saluted them.**

**"Smart ass." Hunter replied.**

**"Yeah, but you love me anyway!" Jeff replied**

**Jeff continued his way down Hunter's chest to his cock, flicking his tongue out tasting it. "mmmmmm...sweet and sour at the same time!" He said **

**"When did you become such a smart ass?" Hunter asked. **

**"Always been one, Huntsy...you just never noticed!" **

**"And, Jordan just made it worse!" He added as he flicked his tongue out again. Hunter moaned in despair...'Oh, Lord! Two of them! How in the hell am I gonna handle BOTH?' He asked himself. He was surprised when Jeff took him deep into his throat, Hunter bucked up, moaning deeply.**

**Both are unaware that Mercy is watching. Jeff suddenly rose up and impaled himself on Hunter, sheathing completely. "What the hell?" Hunter screamed. Jeff just smiled and began riding him. **

**Mercy was sending out for help from Jordan. She never had an experience like this, nor had she EVER had to share Hunter like this either.**

**Jordan came back from her jog and spent fifteen mins yelling at Shannon Matt and Adam for their little images they sent her early in week. Adam sat on couch telling her about how he told Whisper her story Matt sat outside laughing knowing that they really got to Jordan and soon him and Adam would get laid because the whole time she was yelling at Shannon she was telling Matt and Adam her plan to teach Shannon a lesson. She sat when other image popped into to her head. "Damn it Shannon stop it and stop it now." She yelled, Shannon looked up at her from her lap and said. **

**"I am not doing anything Jordie I swear, I am being good."**

**She closed her eyes realizing it wasn't Shannon or Matt or Adam when she saw Jeff and Hunter. "what in the blue hell is going on?' she thought. Just then she heard her sister voice 'Jordan help what hell should I do?' Mercy what wrong? Jeff was trained to be you citizen. And he has had a crush on Hunter forever so you get best of both worlds trust me Jeff is wild in bed so either watch and enjoy the show or joy them. 'Jordan told her. 'Mercy trust me it fun when you have two lovers I got three and I am very happy I get laid all the time.' She told her rubbing Shannon head and looking at Matt and Adam make out. 'so get off your ass and go get laid or just shut the hell up and watch it up to you sis.' **

**Mercy decided to take a chance and join them. Since Hunter was in Jeff, she decided to give her attention to Jeff, taking his mouth and thoroughly examining it with her tongue.**

**Jeff moaned into the kiss as he continued to ride Hunter's cock. Mercy kissed Hunter. "Enjoy the show, love." She said as she went back to Jeff, suddenly taking his cock in her mouth and sucking hard.**

**Jeff yelped at the intense sucking of him and he rode Hunter harder. He yelped again when Mercy pushed him back a little, knowing where his sweet spot was and making sure Hunter's cock hit it.**

**Hunter hitting that spot made Jeff closer to the edge. Not wanting to be selfish, Jeff took his fingers and entered Mercy under her skirt, laughing when he realized she didn't have on any underwear.**

**Mercy moaned while sucking harder on Jeff's cock. She was close to climax just watching her two lovers and Jeff's fingers inside her made it that much closer and sweeter.**

**"All three of us at the same time." Hunter said as he found himself close when Jeff fingered him.**

**Jeff kept his pace in time. Thrusting his hips on Hunter's cock and his fingers in Hunter's entrance and fingering Mercy It was hard for him to do with Mercy sucking him but the idea of all three climaxing at the same time drove him to it.**

**Jeff moaned when he couldn't wait any more. He pushed one last time into Mercy bringing her to climax.. She used it to bring Jeff with her and Hunter was right behind them. The room was filled with screams of ecstasy and howls of pleasure. They rode the waves of pleasure, then collapsed onto each other, breathing heavily. "Damn." Hunter said. "That was sooooo DAMN GOOD!"**

**"Uh-huh." Jeff replied. "It was extremely awesome!"**

**Adam bust out laughing when Jordan jumped over him and Matt running for the bathroom. all they heard was "Damn Mercy just what I need her sending me sex images let alone hot as hell sex." She was yelling as she slamed the door shut next thing they heard was shower running they all busted out laughing. **

**"that what she gets for cutting us off." Matt said knowing Adam and Him kept her happy in bed.**

**Barry had called his boys in. Dustin, Billy, and Sean. But, the best surprise was that one of them was already on the island and neither could wait to see their friend again.  
Barry promised Blackjack that he would keep a close eye on Whisper.  
But, he decided to send Dustin in first...to try and get close to her.  
All were coming as guests of Jordan and Mick so no suspicions would be aroused**

**When the private jet carrying Dustin landed, Mick was there to greet him. "Where is she?" He demanded.  
"She's with Kevin. He hasn't left her side since he saw her. But, first, junior, I want you to take a look at these, so you'll know what you're facing here." He said handing him the photos.**

**Dustin's face turned red with rage. "Take me to her."  
'Only thing worse than an angry Texas rattlesnake, is a pissed off Texas redneck!' Mick thought to himself. 'And, that's what these boys will be, a bunch of pissed off Rednecks!'  
"No Dustin first you will meet with Jordan and you ass knows better if Jordan gives a order your ass better listen to her. She has some rules for you and your boys when it comes to Whisper and she want them fallowed to the tee if not she will go on the war path,**

**She wants her healed. And she means it Whisper is opening up to Kevin and John and Jordan is going to start working with her." Mick told him as they walked to Jordan office they knocked. COME IN DAMN IT!" Jordan yelled.**

**"Sin Dustin is here. You wanted to see him." Mick told her.**

**"Yes Dustin I have some rules for you and your boys you are to call Barry and tell him to forget his boys I have enough looking out for me. and 2 you are the only one she doesn't know so we are going to keep it that way you are not to tell her you that you work for uncle Jack and I mean it. I need her to face her demons, Can you follow these rules?" she asked,**

**"Yes Mama I understand Barry has gave me orders telling me what every you says goes and also not to cross you. But please allow the boys on the island, I will tell you something and if you feel it good information then you allow the boys here?" He asked,**

**"tell me." Jordan told him. **

**"We have someone on the inside of Heyman group and you already ment him Rhyno and may I ask you something how much of your child hood do you remeber?" He asked.**

**Jordan sat there in shock at first hearing that Rhyno worked for Barry and Jack. "He tried to kill me and Matt two months ago. and very little of my child hood, why?"**

**"Rhyno is the one who pushed into the arms of Shannon. And someone who works for Barry told me say a nickname to you." Dustin told her watch as she thought back to the day of bomb oh my god he right someone did push me to Shannon I thought it was Matt but it didn't feel like him.**

**"What the nickname?" She asked as Mercy walked in. "Tinker Bell he said that when you got mad you use to put your hands on hips and look over your shoulder like her. So you Twin brother called you Tinker Bell." Jordan looked at remembering for the first time Peter. **

**Jordan looked at Dustin. "Are you telling me my twin brother Peter is alive?" She asked. **

"**Yes Jack and Barry took him in around the age 15 and Jack raised him as his own like you he changed his name to Billy Kidman." Dustin told her.**

"**Do you have a picture of him?" She asked. Dustin reached into his bag and handed Jordan the picture she looked and started to cry. **

"**Oh my god I thought Heyman killed him that night also. Mercy I was right he is alive." Jordan told her sister handing her the picture. **

"**Thank god." was all Mercy could say. "Fine three and Billy better be one of them or no deal I was had enough pain and maybe Billy can bring some happiness to Jordan and me." Mercy told Dustin.**

"**Kevin is waiting to see you Dustin I will have Jeff show you to his room." Mercy told him knowing Jordan was to busy looking at picture of Billy. "May I keep this picture?" Jordan asked. **

"**Yes please if you want I can have him here tonight." Dustin told her. **

"**Yes please I want to see him." Jordan told him. **

**Dustin and Jeff walked to Kevin room. "Here it is I will leave you and if you get lost just call and some one will come and get you." Jeff told him as he walked away.**

**Kevin laid with Whisper, watching her sleep. He knew the nightmares would come, and he was ready. He hoped that having his arms around her tightly would let her know she's safe with him.  
He heard the knock on the door. So did she as she tensed. "Relax, no one is going to hurt you again. I'll get rid of them." Kevin whipered to her.**

**He took a chance and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled at burrowed down into the covers. Kevin opened the door and saw Dustin standing there, his face full of rage. He knew this man would do anything to protect Whisper and for that, he was grateful.**

HBK found where Marty was and went to see him. He walked into the club and saw him with his new 'pet' which only infuriated him more. The pictures of Whisper kept going through his mind fresh and new. But, he knew he had to remain calm and play this right. If Marty suspected anything, he's run and he'd never find him again. He choked back his anger and smiled as he walked to the table. Marty saw him  
"Well, I'll be damned!" He exclaimed.  
'You will be when we get through with you, you son of a bitch.' Michael thought to himself. "How are you M.J." He asked  
"Oh, you know. Same shit, different day." Marty answered non chalantly. 

**Michael began seeing red again. "I have a proposition for you. Can we talk outside?" He asked. **

**Marty looked at him skeptically. "What kind of proposition?" He asked. "Oh, trust me. It's one you WON'T be able to pass up!" Michael answered smiling. Marty pulled on the leash and the woman stood with him, head down. "Lead the way."**

**They made their way outside and down an alley. No sooner had Marty stopped then Michael spun around and knocked him out. He untied the leash. "Go on. Get out of here." He handed her a wad of cash. "Get your life back. I don't want to see you around guys like this ever again." He said. The woman smiled, kissed him and ran off. He turned back to Marty. "You fucked up again, Marty. Only this time, I won't save your sorry ass. You are gonna get everything that's coming to you and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it!"  
He picked him up and carried him to the waiting car, where he shoved him into the trunk and got in the passenger side. "Okay, Scott, let's go." He said as they sped away.  
Whisper saw the man standing at the door. She had never seen him before but, everything she was trained to do came through. She untied her robe and waited on the bed, naked. She thought the man was there to screw her and she waited for him. Kevin saw this and immediately ran to her. "Whisper, you don't do that anymore. Dustin is a friend of mine. He won't hurt you." He said as he covered her back up. He tried real hard not to be turned on by what he saw but, after that display of total obedience towards sex left him angry.**

**Dustin came over and sat by her. "Whisper, relax. I won't hurt you." She curled into a tight ball with Kevin at her back. She didn't want him to see the marks, not knowing he had already seen the photos. **

**"Darlin', relax. You're wound up tighter than a ball  
of twine." **

**'Darlin. John called her that. He was a good, gentle man. Maybe this man was too.' she thought to herself. **

**She relaxed a little. "Yes, master." She replied weakly. **

**Kevin growled.**

**"Whisper, there's no master nor slave here. Only friends. And, I would like to be your friend." Dustin told her.  
"Only friend I have is Kevin." She answered. **

**Dustin smiled. at the meekness. "Well, Kevin is a friend of mine. Could that make me a friend of yours too?" He asked. She looked to Kevin and he nodded. She turned back and nodded to Dustin. He smiled. **

**Kevin got a page. Basement now. is all it said. He frowned. "Whisper, I have to leave for a little while." She tensed up. "I'll be back soon. Dustin here will take care of you. Trust him, Whisper." She nodded and relaxed again. He kissed her cheek. "When I get back, I'll have a surprise for you." He said. **

**Dustin smiled. He knew of Kevin's surprises when it came to women and she would very much enjoy what he had in mind. Kevin left quietly, heading for the basement, wishing he didn't have to leave her and wanting to know what was so important in the basement that he had to be there. What kind of problem was going on down there that they needed him? Couldn't maintenance handle this? But, the message came from Jordan herself, so, he would go down and see for himself. What he saw made him angry and ready to fight.  
**

**Jordan, Hunter, Adam, Michael, Jordan and Barry, who had come in on the last plane all were there, surrounding Marty, who was tied up in a chair. He was frightened, but that quickly turned to terror when he saw Kevin.**

**"You are the fucker who terrorized a young woman called Whisper." Kevin said calmly.**

**Marty was shocked.**

**"Yes, we know all about that. She's fine, as if you even CARED. NO ONE will EVER hurt her again." He vowed to Marty and to the others.**

**Kevin punched Marty repeatedly, beating him to a pulp. Adam sent images to Matt who stood outside Kevin's apartment on the beach. He had wanted to be there. But, Adam asked him, rather nicely, to look after Whisper for him. So, he was there watching and seeing what Adam was sending him. 'I wanna see you do it, Adam' Matt sent him. He loved to see Adam in action. But, given the chance, he would show Adam a thing or to about fighting, being a master black belt in Tae Kwon Do.**

**"Kevin, let me have a go at him." Adam says as he walked over. He took over the beating, only he used brass knuckles.**

**'Yes, love.' Matt told him. 'Do it. Do it for Whisper.' He encouraged.**

**Jordan knew of the exchange between Adam and Matt and knew her plan for revenge was near. But, first, this revenge would have to be complete for the day.**

**The beating went on for over 3 hours, leaving Marty a bloody mess, and unconscious. "Now, maybe he knows what Whisper went through when he beat her." Kevin stated. "Stupid son of a fucking bitch."**

**Jordan went and kicked Marty between the legs. "YOU ARE NO MAN! A REAL MAN LOVES A WOMAN! AND, WHISPER NOW HAS THAT! MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU"LL EVER DREAM OF BEING!" She yelled to him, kicking him again. **

**Just then Marty came to kicking her in chest knocking her to ground. Matt see this and yelled to Adam kick his fuckin ass no one hit my Angel Eyes.'**

**Jordan laid on floor as Adam attacked Marty once again. Jordan yelled for him to stop but he wouldn't stop. **

**Jordan yelled. "Edge back off or I will have to knock you out!" He still wouldn't so Jordan round house kicked him knocking him. Jordan walked over to a wall plated a bug so if Marty she know what he said.**

**"Damn she knock him out with one kick." John said.**

**Kevin just laughed and said. "She warned him."**

**Picking Adam up and throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll take him outside and wake him for you Angel." Kevin said laughing. **

**Jordan walked over to tape player and put a tape in it. "If starts to talk and I am not here record it. I want to hear what this asshole has to say." Jordan said leaving the room**

**She went to office to get some folders to go over. She went up to her to room she walked over to her desk seeing matt sitting by the kitchen and Adam was laying on couch. **

**"Are you ok baby?" She asked. He just growled at her. Jordan laughed. She sat down and asked Matt to get Whisper file out of her bedroom but he didn't move. "MATTHEW!" She yelled. **

**Adam got up and to get him and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Jordan got pissed off and got up she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw Shannon cooking dinner butt naked. **

**"Shannon what are you doing?" She asked. See Matt was very turned on. Along with Adam. **

"**Cooking dinner that all. How do you want your steaks?"**

**Jordan rolled her eyes and went into to her office to do paper work and write in her dairies something she has done for ten years. Jordan fell asleep letting days events go though her mind. Matt walked to door knocking **

"**Jordan? Dinner's almost ready."**

"**Jordan? Adam Jordan not answering." Matt told him.**

"**Jordan are you ok open the door Jordan." Adam yelled. **

"**I am calling Kevin and seeing if he has a key." Matt said.**

**Matt picked up the phone calling Kevin. **

**"Hello?" Came a growl. "Dad you have a key to Jordan office in apartment right?" he asked **

**"Yes why?" Kevin asked. "I need to get in there we been knocking for over hour she not answering." Matt told him **

**"I'll be right up." Kevin told him. Kevin knew Matt was scared for him to call. Kevin got to room and walked over to door "Jordan? Jordan open the door sweetie.."**

**No answer**

**Kevin got out the key and opened the door he looked in and saw that she was asleep on couch. "She fine boys she has her head phones on that why she couldn't hear you." Kevin said covering her up. "Let her sleep she needs it." **

**Adam waited until Kevin left, he turned to Matt and smiled wickedly. "Time for revenge." He said **

**"Wait inside the bathroom until Shanny comes, that way we nail them both!" Matt smiled. He loved this idea. He went to the bathroom as Adam went over to Jordan, leaned down and kissed her tenderly.**

**When she didn't move, he increased the intensity of the kiss, using his hands to travel down her chest and down to her waist, back up to her breasts and fingered her nipples, She moaned at the contact. He increased his intensity again. Strippin her of her clothes, he laid on top of her, spreading her legs. and fingered her.**

**Shannon had come in with the steaks when he heard the moans coming from Jordan's office.**

**He set the plate down and went to the door. He watched intently as Adam was making love to Jordan. **

**He himself growing hard...Matt came out of the bathroom and saw his dilemma.**

**He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Gotcha, now. Lil one." He said.**

**Shannon turned to Matt and was suddenly engulfed in the hottest kiss he had ever experienced.**

**Shannon moaned deeply as melted into the kiss. Matt guided him over to the bed in Jordan's room and laid him down. As Shannon listened to Jordan cries of pleasure as Adam was filling her, he found himself wanting Matt more than ever. "I want you ,Matt." He whispered.**

**"I want you, Shanny. And, tonight, I'm gonna have you. All to myself." Matt replied.**

**Matt kissed him again, hungrily. 'Easy, Matty.' Adam sent. 'Take your time with him.. He's still learning.'**

**Adam entered Jordan and thrusted hard. "Whoa, Adam!" She screamed. "Take your time! We've got all night!" **

**"You should've never kicked me, love. Not a smart thing to do." Adam replied.**

**"You were uncontrollable! I had to do it!" She defended.**

**"I know, but, it only made me want you more, love. Not a smart thing right now."**

**He pounded in her hard and fast. She expected him to cum soon but was surprised when SHE did first. The most heavenly orgasm she had ever had! **

**Adam held back as she rode that wave. He wanted to make sure she had more than one orgasm that night and hearing Matt and Shannon in the bed close by, he knew he would be able to. Of all the men he's trained, Matt had to be the most passionate of them all.**

**He continued to thrust in her. He had a candle hidden under the couch and took it out. While he was inside her, he placed the candle at her other entrance, bringing her quickly to another orgasm.**

**She cried as she rode that wave. She had NEVER seen this side of Adam in bed and LORD she loved it! She had never been entered at both entrances at the same time and she loved the feeling**

**Adam looked over at Matt as he gently entered Shannon...**

**He thrusts inside gently and slowly. Shannon wrapped his legs around Matt's waist the bucked his hips up, telling Matt not to go gentle.**

**Matt decides to show Adam just how limber he was. He knew he was being watched. He bent down and took Shannon in his mouth as he thrusts inside Shannon.**

**Adam's jaw dropped. Matt sent him a message of what he wanted to do. "I'll get Shanny worked up, you get Jordan ready to climax again, then YOU AND ME go at it. leaving them both behind while WE have fun!"**

**Matt continued to suck and fuck Shanny. He could tell when lil one was close. 'Ready, love?' He asked Adam. 'Oh, HELL YEAH!' Adam replied. Having seen Matt do something like that. He'd NEVER seen anything like it and it turned him on no end.**

**Matt slipped out of Shannon as Adam slipped out of Jordan. They met in the middle, with Adam on top. It didn't take them long to go after each other...they were both rock hard and ready.**

**Jordan was in shock...Shanny was too. She suddenly realized what they had in mind so she went to her Lil one and slid his cock inside her. "We can play that game too, love." She told him.**

**He smiled at that thought and moaned when she started to ride him. He made it a point to be as vocal as possible**

**'Let's do it, love.' Adam told Matt. 'Let's make them jealous. Think they can outdo US?'**

**Matt shook his head as he was flipped over to where he was on top. "I wanna see you do that thing you did to Shanny to me." Adam told him.**

**Matt smiled. "With pleasure, love." He said. He slid his cock into Adam and thrusted into him hard and fast. Adam bucked up, screaming. He had NEVER felt Matt so hard. And he loved every second.**

**Matt made sure he was worked up, then he bent down and took Adam's cock in his mouth and sucked hard while he fucked even harder. Adam howled in delight. God, he had never felt so good in his life! Jordan had big shoes to fill now!**

**Jordan heard the howls so she increased her pace. Shannon yelled in surprise but he found his own rhythm. He was surprised when Jordan bent down and took him in HER mouth! She sucked hard while she rode harder. "Two can play that Matt.' she thought.**

**It soon became a race as to who would reach their peak first. **

**But, Matt had other plans. He wanted the entire island to know what they were doing.**

**So, when he heard that Shanny was close, he increased his pace. Jordan had the same idea and when she heard Adam close, she increased her pace.**

**Both she and Matt were thrusting and sucking for all their worth. Driving their loves crazy with need for release. Soon, all too soon for Matt, they had reached that peak and they all came together, howling, screaming in sweet release.**

**Hunter and Mercy smiled. They knew what had happened by the sound coming from that room. Maybe they ought try that sometime**

**Jordan could believe they just did that. 'matt I will get even don't forgot Shannon is younger. I but I can get him going again.'**

**'I bet i can get you going again Angel. Want to put on a show for them?' Matt asked. **

**Matt got off Adam and went to Jordan as she laid down. "Uh Uh." Matt said. "You want it? You have to get me going again, love." **

**She rose up. "You doubt me?" She asked as she took Matt's cock in her hand**

**Matt shook his head as his cock sprang to life just at the touch. "I want to feel your mouth around my cock is all." He gasped.**

**She smiled and took him in. She sucked hard, making him moan with need of more. Shannon watched this as did Adam. Adam went to him and sat by him. He wrapped Shannon up in a embrace and watched the show being given them **

**Matt threw his head back and growled as she sucked him. He wanted to be inside her, so, he braced himself and forced her back. He entered her and thrusts inside her hard and fast. "YES!" She screamed. "HARDER! FASTER!"**

**"No." He replied. "I want to feel you ride me." **

**She smiled and flipped him over and rode him hard and fast. He had trouble keeping up, so, he finally just let her do it all. She smiled. She was the DOM! She was in control! She rode for all she was worth**

**Whisper laid beside Kevin and turned over and asked. "Are those four always that loud? She good."**

**"No louder if you want I can call up there and tell them to get them to be quite." Whisper looked at him. "No I am enjoying it There hot." Just then you hear John yelling, **

**"Damn girl how many times can you go girl ride em cowgirl!" Whisper and Kevin laughed. **

**Soon, Matt found himself close to another climax. He tensed. he knew this one would be long and wild. Jordan felt him tense and waited until he was about to cum when she let go. They screamed and howled in pleasure as they rode the most exciting wave of release they had ever known!**

**Shannon watched Matt as he came. Now, he knew what he had to do to sate his dark lover. Adam smiled. He knew Shannon had learned a lot tonight and that the most important thing was...don't mess with Jordan. She'll get you in the end. In more ways than one!**

**Jordan hopped up and went to window after hearing John "YOU'RE JUST LONELY GO FIND MOLLY OLD MAN AND GET LAID! SHE MISSING YOU BONE HEAD AND STOP YELLING AT ME. SHE COULD HEAR KEVIN LAUGHING THEN WHAT SHE HEARED SHOCKED JORDAN. 'HEY SIN IS THAT LAST SHOW I WILL HEAR?" WHISPER YELLED UP LAUGHING FOR THE FIRST TIME. 'SWEETIE I CAN GO ALL NIGHT I HAVE THREE LOVERS!" Jordan yelled back which made Whisper laugh harder. **

**Jordan smiled even more when she heard Whisper laugh harder. Kevin has done it! She thought. 'He is bringing her back! Now, to tell Mercy about her.'**

**Hunter came to window "Jordan you better not be doing all nighter these two are turned on as it is and they'll kill me." "But what away to go hussy with a smile on your face." Jordan told him slamming the window down looking at Adam. With lust in her eyes. 'oh yes I am not done with the three of you not by a far shot.' **

** Jordan sat in her office going over the tape from the basement. John told her that Marty admitted who sold Whisper to him and she would want to hear the confession. She sat and listened. When she heard a knock at the door it was Kevin she smiled and asked.**

"**what's up oh sorry for last night I need a night of fun and boy did I ever have fun I needed to get laid by Adam and Matt god I surprised I can walk." She said laughing. **

**"No it ok sweetie thank you for making Whisper laugh. I think she going to come and talk to you soon. I gave her dress and bracelet last night. So that helped also I still working on trust, and caring." Kevin told her as sat down,**

**"She trusts you Kevin. That's a good start. I believe she will be fine, given time. You have surprised me though. You have been very patient with her." Jordan replied**

**"She needs someone to believe in. I want to be that person. I'll tell you something, Jordan. Don't let it be known or I will deny it."**

**"you love her." Jordan said. Kevin nodded. She smiled. Yes, Whisper would be fine. And, they may have another wedding to plan soon.**

**He remembered the night before when he gave her the bracelet and dress. He smiled when he convinced her that he wanted to help her, protect her and hopefully, one day, love her. **

**He remembered how she looked in that dress when she came out to the balcony. Absolutely beautiful, he had said. She was not so sure about his intentions so he had to convince her what he was doing Kevin thought back to night as Jordan got up to order something to eat.**

**Kevin did have a surprise for Whisper when he returned. He had called Scott and ordered a thick silver and gold bracelet embedded with 1 karat of cut white diamonds around it. He also had a dozen long stem red, yellow and white roses flown from the states and sent to his room. He asked Whisper to take a long hot bath to help relax her and ease the soreness in her muscles. Then, he set things into motion. He had Jordan fashion a long black and silver silk dress and had Molly make it for him. He hung it on the bathroom door with a note attached. Please put this on, and join me on the balcony.  
She saw the note and the dress. Her jaw dropped. It was beautiful. She had NEVER had anything so extravagant in her life. She did as asked and walked softly out onto the balcony. She saw Kevin standing there at the railing, looking out onto the beach.  
"Kevin?" She called out softly.  
He turned to her and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful, Whisper."  
She blushed and lowered her head. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Kevin walked to her, took her hand and led her to a long back cushioned chair. She gasped. It was made of satin. Black with gold stripes.  
"I had this made just for you. No one else can use this. It's yours." Kevin told her as he helped her to sit. He kneeled down by her.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.  
"I want you to feel comfortable around here. I would like it if you thought of this place as your home. You are free to come and go as you wish." He answered.  
"I'm not ready for that." She told him.  
"I understand." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a big black box. "On this island, people who are private citizens wear a symbol of that. A lot of shady people come and go around here, looking for easy targets." He opens the box. The bracelet is inside. "This tells everyone that you are a private citizen. NO ONE comes near you unless that's what YOU want. Jordan has one, Adam does too. Mercy will get hers tonight from Hunter. This is yours and I will have the matching choker."**

"Master and slave." She said. To her, that's exactly what it was. The bracelet told everyone she belonged to someone and was not to be bought or sold or traded.

"NO!" Kevin screamed.

**Whisper jumped.**

**Kevin calmed down. "Whisper, this tells people you have a protector, that being me. White diamond is my sign. People know not to mess with me or anyone I care about. Anyone hurts you will be hurt in return severely. I care about you Whisper. I promise you. I will protect you, care for you, and I hope one day, love you." He said looking right into her eyes.  
"I haven't had anyone do things for me in so long, Kevin. Not since Papa Jack. I care about you too. And, one day, I WILL love you. Of that, I have no doubt. Can I kiss you?" She asked.  
Kevin smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. She sighed as she felt the love he had for her in that kiss. Maybe she can be happy again. When Kevin was around, she realized, she was happy. She hope it would last forever.**

Neither are aware they are being watched by Dustin. He stood by the trees and was looking through his binoculars. He smiled when he saw them kiss. But, how would Barry react? Or Blackjack? He vowed to make them realize how happy and safe she really was.

That night, Kevin and Whisper laid in bed, him holding her close, rubbing her arm. She was smiling. She was happy now, and she knew it was because of Kevin. She loved him deeply and dearly. 'Papa Jack, if you could see me now, you'd be proud of me and happy I found someone who treats me right.' she thought. That's when they heard the howls and screams of pleasure coming from Jordan's place. They both laughed at that sound. She asked him if they were always that loud. He said yes. She thought it was so hot. But, they can just wait. Let them have their fun now, cause when she and Kevin get together...that's gonna sound tame!  
She may be called Whisper, but no one knew that she was at one time called TNT cause when she had an orgasm, she sounded like TNT going off! Would they be shocked to know that!  
Jordan walked back into the room pissed off. "Damn it Kevin I'm talking to you." she said hitting him in the head. 

"**Sorry Jordan I was thinking about last night." Kevin said with a small smile. **

"**It ok so what I was saying was John got Marty to talk and we know who sold Whisper to Marty. But I want to wait until Hunter Barry and John get up here before I play it. Also I am leaving the island for a few hours. I am going to the Keys to get supplies for Molly to make those closes for Whisper. She will make White and Gold sarongs and wrap tops for her also Black and Sliver ones for her. Your colors and mine just in case you have to leave the island." Jordan told him.**

"**Thank you Jordan you're a sweet heart in case I haven't told you lately I love you Angel." He standing kissing her cheek. Jordan smiled when Bubba bought her food in. She started eating when Hunter Barry and John came in **

"**I going to eat while the three of you listen to the tape." Jordan said as she started to eat and Shannon came in. **

"**Jordan did make something to eat?" Shannon asked.**

"**No sweetie I asked Bubba to make this for me." She said as sat beside her. Shannon watched her as she ate and then picked up a fry started to eat. Jordan never said anything just kissed his cheek and went back to eating. Kevin watched this remembering that what Whisper did that morning.**

"**Shannon why do you do that? If Jordan or Matt didn't cook or yourself even you eat off Jordan's Matt's or Adam's?" Kevin asked needing to know. Shannon looked at Jordan thinking he did something wrong as Adam and Matt walked in.**

"**He does it because that how Heyman kept him under control he drug his food so if he doesn't see being made or one of us made it he eats of our plates. He knows it safe then."**

"**Why?" Adam asked as Matt order them some food also. **

"**Whisper did that this morning. Should I be worried?" He asked. **

"**No she feels enough to know she can eat off your plate let her be but she may also eat off you plate John like Molly." Jordan said put a fry into Shannon mouth showing him it ok. "Shannon I'm getting a steak want to share it with me?" Adam asked. **

"**Yes I would love some." He smiling at him. They went on with meeting. Everyone was shocked but not as much as Barry his own brother. **

"**He dead!" He yelled. Just then Mercy walked in. "WHAT THIS SHIT WHISPER IS ON ISLAND AND NO ONE TOLD ME! JORDAN YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!" She yelled. **

"**Mercy I felt she wasn't ready to see you yet just chill and listened to me because I will need your help. I want you to go to New York and find Kendall to island. Whisper need closer and Barry and Black Jack will want his ass." Jordan told her with evil grin. Mercy looked at her sister and at Hunter and told them **

"**Ok but I want to see Cee first and I am taking Hunter with me I want Jeff to stay with John or Kevin until we return." She told them. **

"**Deal sis you got it." Jordan told her.**

**Mean while down in Kevin room Whisper still hasn't left the apartment. She just got out of the shower and was in Kevin's bedroom at the full-length mirror trying to doctor the lashes on her back. Dustin watched from the door. Swallowed his anger and walked to her, took the bottle of medicated cream. She jumped at the touch.**

"Didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to help ya." Dustin said softly

"I can do it." She replied.

"Trust me, please, Whisper. I won't hurt ya." Dustin pleaded.

Whisper remembered Kevin telling her that there were others on this island she could trust. She knew he would never allow anyone into his home that he didn't trust. She nodded and turned her back. Dustin was furious. He could never imagine treating a woman in this manner and could not understand any true 'man' doing so.

"Whisper, tell me. Who did this to you?"

She sighed. "His name is Marty. He bought me from another man who dealt in white slavery."

"Who was it?"

She hesitated. "Please, Whisper."

"His name is Kendall. He is the younger son of my late companion, Blackjack Mulligan."

Dustin froze. 'Kendall? He's the one who got you into this hell? Barry'll kill him! IF I don't get to him first!' He thought to himself.

Kevin overheard and called Jordan to tell her. She threw her paperweight against the wall when he told her who sold Whisper to Marty. He wanted first shot at Kendall, much like he got at Marty.

"When Papa Jack died, Barry left. Kendall used the opportunity to even with me for all the attention those two men gave me. He sold me to Marty, after he had his way with me on numerous occasions. 'A taste of what's to come.' he told me. Marty bought me, used me for his own personal needs," She was crying. "sold me to his friends for a night or two and they used me, tortured me." She didn't know why she was telling Dustin all this, but, she had to get it out and deal with it. "I started to fight back, but Marty put me on drugs to keep me docile. I spent 5 long, hard painful years with him. Until that night when John came and saved me. That night was the anniversary of Jack's death and it was like he sent John there to save me from Marty. And, then, after that, I came here to live with Kevin. You know the rest."

"Has Kevin been good to you?" Dustin asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Oh, yes! He's been like a savior. Dustin-----I love him. I haven't loved another man since Jack." She stated.

Dustin smiled. He saw how happy she was when she talked about Kevin. They make a great couple, he thought. He gave her a life and she broke that hard armor.

Kevin smiled too. She admitted she loved him. He loved her the minute he saw her. In time, she would admit it to him. Phase one...trust...phase two...love. And, he would show her what real, true love really is about. He left for his meeting with Jordan. Stone face on the outside, smiling on the inside. Hunter saw his eyes and knew that his old friend finally has true love. He felt no pity toward anyone who hurt Whisper. They wouldn't live long. That was certain.

**  
Mercy left the meeting to see Whisper. Her and Hunter were leaving for New York later that evening after Adam and Jordan party. She got to door when she heard Whisper cries for help she tried to open the door finding it locked Mercy kicked it opened. **

**Mercy ran to her trying to wake. "Cee-Cee it me it Tay wake up. Mercy then heard her screaming Kendall get away from no more." Mercy picked up the phone calling Jordan and Kevin. Mercy remembered something John and Ivory use to do with Jordan. **

**"Whisper listened to sound of my voice it Tay I am there to save you I want you to open your eyes and when you do you will see me." She told her softly. **

**Whisper started to open her eyes. Seeing Mercy she cried seeing her old friend. She grabbed Mercy and hugged her. "Oh Tay these nightmares are getting worse what can I do to stop them?" She cried. **

**"Shhhhh We will help you sweetie what I want you to promise me that you will keep your appointments with Jordan she will help you. She knows what you are going though and I know for a fact she helped others who were slaves and rape victims**

**Whisper looked at her "Ok Tay I will keep them, I know I can talk to her openly. She was one of there victims like me and she won." Whisper told her. "In away yes she has. Her and me both but in others Heyman still controls us. Jordan says all time that only way we will be truly free is when he is dead." Mercy told her knowing it would be soon.**

**Whisper looked at Hunter and smiled...she could tell this man loved her Tay and would do anything to protect her.**

**Jordan and Kevin ran in. Jordan went to Mercy and Kevin went to sit by Whisper and took her into his arms. "Another nightmare, love?" He asked. She nodded. "Soon, I promise. I will take those nightmares away from you. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."**

**"Whisper, I would like to see you in my office in the morning to talk about all this. All of us are here to help you. And, THAT'S what we are going to do!"**

**Whisper nodded and hugged closer to Kevin. Adam watched from the door. He knew Jordan was reliving those nightmares to...seems these two women share a bond he can't explain. He doubted anyone could.**

**Adam looked at Kevin. "Kevin I hope you and Whisper will be at the party. And also do you know where I can find Scott?" "He by the pool with that young man who came BJ." He said. **

"**Ok Jordan I will see you when you back from Keys. You better be careful." Adam told her as he kiss her bye. **

**Whisper was hesitant on attending the party.**

**Jordan sat down by Mercy. "If you want to meet with me today I will be back soon. But if you want to wait until morning be there at 11 am also Lil One may join us. I think he can help you also." **

**"Please come to party you have to start living again." She told her as she got up to leave. **

**"She'll be there." Kevin said as he squeezed Whisper. **

**"She's right, love. You need to start living again and this party is a step in the right direction." **

**As long as you stay by my side, I'll go...You leave for any reason, I leave." Whisper said.**

**Kevin nodded. "Don't you worry, no matter what happens, I won't leave you alone."**

**Mercy and Whisper talked about there college days and how Mercy did join FBI. The day went on with them just talking. Around late afternoon Molly came. "Hi Whisper I'm Molly I think you know my boyfriend John? Well I make outfits for all private citizens. Well I have some of them for you I hope you like them. If you want I can help in anyway or want a out fit made let me know." Molly told her.**

**Mercy looked up "Oh I have to get ready too We will talk at the party or when Hunter and I return from New York." "Ok Tay I would love it." She told her with a big smile.**

**Whisper started to ready for party while Molly hung the closes up for her, Molly watched as Whisper trying to do her hair wanting to put it up. "Here let me help you want a French Twist?" Molly asked taking hair brush from her.**

**Molly brush out Whisper hair putting it up. **

**"Do you have any make-up?" Molly asked. **

**"No I don't." She answered. **

**"It ok I do I will be right back." Molly said running to hers and John's room. She came back with her make-up bag. "I hope you're ok with this I don't mean to seem pushing I just know how you feel you want to look your best right?" Molly asked. **

**"No I don't thank you so much this means alot to me to look my best. I want Kevin to be proud of me." Whisper told her smiling. "Well don't worry Kevin will be." Molly told her handing her a mirror for the first time in five years she felt pretty. "Thank you Molly." **

**Jordan came back to island she had her hair up in hat and decide to get her belly pierced because Shannon Matt and Adam thought it would look sexy but she kept telling them NO. Molly met Jordan at the plane telling her what happened with Whisper this made her happy and that dress she asked for was waiting in her room and boys were on beach. Jordan ran up to room and locked herself into bedroom. **

**She heard Adam Matt and Shannon come in and starting to get ready. She heard Adam yelling "Damn It Lil One you can't wear that Jordan will have a fit." Then she heard Matt "If I can't wear my Sarong you sure in hell can't" Jordan opened the door and saw them. She smiled at Adam wearing his black Leather and white shirt open, Matt was wearing his Black pants and silk gray shirt. Then she saw Shannon. "Shannon get your ass in here." Jordan yelled. She knew the truth when Shannon came to island all he had was rags Jordan made sure to pick him up something while in Keys.**

**Shannon came in. "Yes Mistress?" He asked knowing he was in deep shit. **

**"Put these on now." She said handing him a bag, **

**He couldn't believe it inside was outfit. It was red and black silk pants suit. He hug Jordan and got ready, **

**Jordan came out. Matt and Adam's jaws dropped. Jordan was stunningly beautiful...Her long silver with black striped dress low cut in the back and around her navel showing off her ring there. She had red streaks done in her hair. Adam walked over to her and took her hand, leading her to the balcony. It was customary for the two to have the first dance to themselves. Their song was The first time ever I saw your face...they danced close to each other, barely any space between them. **

**Shannon came out and Matt whistled softly. He was impressed. Shannon looked like a god in that suit. He held his hand out for him and Shannon quickly bounced over to him, taking the hand.**

**"You look stunning, lil angel eyes." Matt said as he opened the balcony door in the living room. Shannon smiled and they watched their lovers dance together, smiling at how happy they look together**

**People started to arrive and Matt held his fingers to his mouth. He knew how Adam hated to be interrupted when he danced with Jordan.**

**Adam and Jordan danced not seeing they were putting on show. Adam looked at her he could tell she was keeping something from him and Matt. "Angel what are you hiding?" He asked kissing her softly. "I had a run in with one of Heyman guys in keys. I kicked his ass and got back on plane right away." She looked up seeing the rage building up. But never coming not now at least.**

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. "Yes I still can take care myself. But I am not going to keys by myself. I will take a bodyguard when I go to the Keys." She told him kissing him. "I will believe that when I see it. How many have you drove nuts? 100?" He asked with a sly grin. 

**"Smart ass I only drove John and Kevin nuts. Thank you very me much" She said hitting him chest. **

**"Ouch that hurt. Well who?" He asked. "I don't know yet. Someone who won't get in my way and don't drive me nuts." Jordan told him seeing their guest arrive.**

**They all sat down and Jordan smiled seeing the dress Whisper was wearing and could tell she let Molly help her with her make-up and hair. Jordan pulled Molly over to her kissing her cheek. "Good job sweetie you haven't lost your touch." **

**"Thank you Sin." Molly told taking food off of John plant. Shannon also do the same. Whisper watched this and felt that was ok because no one said anything,. Whisper picked a piece of meat off of Kevin plate Shannon smiled at her along with Molly, "Whisper you don't have to worry about doing that. Shannon and I have the same problem as you. Scared of food we haven't seen being made. Scared it drugged or something." Molly said with Shannon shaking his head yes. Jordan just kiss Shanny hand. Whisper looked and for the first time spoke.**

**"Thank you." She said as she broke down and cried. Kevin held her tight, but Jordan knew that she needed to let this out. Her and Molly took her to the bathroom and shut the door on Kevin. **

**"Whisper, honey. Let it out. You'll never get through it if you keep it inside. It's not healthy." Jordan told her. **

**"Whisper, I did the same thing. Jordan too. Shannon has had crying fits because of it. It's okay. Let it out now and we'll help you deal with it." **

**Whisper let the dam break and sobbed heavily, sinking to the floor. Jordan and Molly sat beside her and held her tightly. Kevin stood by the door. Hearing Whisper crying like that broke his heart. He glanced at Adam, who nodded and came over to him. "Kevin, I know it's hard to hear that. But, trust Jordan and Molly. They'll help her deal with this. You can help her later when you teach her about love." **

**Kevin nodded. As much as it hurt him to hear the sobs, he knew Adam was right. Shannon came over and knocked on the door. "Jordan, let me in." He said softly. Kevin was surprised at that, but, not Adam. "Shannon has a very soft heart when it comes to Whisper, Kevin. He knows what she went through and wants to help more than anything else,"**

**Shannon went to Whisper and knelt in front of her. He saw the tears flowing as fast as she could let them out. He took her in his arms and rocked her. "Let it out, Whisper. Let it out. I'll be with you all the way." **

**He cried along with her. Jordan knew what he was doing and she smiled. Shannon used this to let out his own pain. Helping to heal them both at the same time. 'Not bad, Lil One.' she thought.**

**She found that Shannon took a seat be her, holding her hand in support.**

**They all sat down and Jordan looked at Whisper and knew it was time to tell her a story about her and Mercy. "Whisper I am going to tell you a story. When I was 16 my master or should say demon got on this island he bought me and Mercy here I gave up praying for death, I welcomed it. Well Mark saw me and knew as he called me I was a baby. Even though Heyman clamed I was 18 they knew better. Well Mark and Mick asked John Hunter Kevin Ron and yes as in Dr Ron and few others suckered him into a poker game. Well Mercy and I were put into the pots first Mercy then he lost her to Hunter, then he put me up and John won me. Well like your self I thought I was going from one hell to other.**

**Well I was wrong John never made a move on me. Next morning I was taken to big house on the hill. Where I meant Ivory and Sara. I fell safe with Ivory I know you haven't meant Ivory yet but take my word for it you will love her. Ivory was my first willing lover. She help heal me. I stayed on island because my mother and step father were killed and I thought my twin brother. Six months later I turned 17 and for a gift from Ivory and Hunter they gave me my first sub." Jordan stopped to wipe a tear from her eyes as Adam smiled and took her hand kissing it. "Edge was my first sub and he was so sexy and first time I saw him I wanted him for company and friendship. Little did I know that he would become my best friend and lover. One day Whisper you too will feel love and safe here on island I just asked you trust Kevin and let him into your heart. Ok enough of Dr. J Callaway." he said with a giggle.**

**Just then Mick arrived along with Mark. Mark and Mick heard what Jordan had said and were proud of her opening up and letting someone know and see pain she lives with. Mick looked at Whisper and was proud of her progress. He knew it was all Kevin's doing. The man knew how to heal, he had to admit. Perfect man for her.**

**Everyone went outside to dance and have cocktails Adam danced with Jordan and looked at their friends also seeing Shanny smiling he knew he was up to something. But could tell it was something sweet for Him and Jordan. He looked and saw that Whisper and Kevin were dance and thought "Adam knew how Kevin felt about her. The same as he felt toward Jordan, Same as Hunter felt toward Mercy. All three were very protective of the women. Adam knew his Edge side was vicious, but, compared to Kevin's Alpha Wolf, and Hunter's Game side, Edge was tame. Neither one would have mercy on their enemies. They might as well turn their souls over to God because their asses were theirs!**

**Everyone left and Kevin and Whisper saw Mercy and Hunter off and went back to there room. Later that night, Kevin helped Whisper undress. He saw the want in her eyes and decided to take a chance. He softly kissed her shoulder. She sighed at the touch. So far, so good. he thought. He kissed his way to her neck, receiving no resistance. He turned her toward him and gently kissed her lips. She melted into the kiss. He carried her over to the bed. Looked into her eyes. "Whisper you sure about this?" He asked.**

**She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kevin. Please, make love to me."**

**He gently laid her down and began to show her what real love was and how it felt.**

**He ever so tenderly kissed her, loving the taste of her sweet mouth. She tried to force more out of the kiss but Kevin pulled back until he controlled the kiss. He slowly made his way down her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to gasp in delight. He kissed her again, then he trailed down her chest to her breast where he tenderly lapped her nipples to where they were sensitive to touch. She arched her back begging for him to hurry but he was not to be rushed. He paid the same loving attention to her other nipple as he spread her legs. Using his fingers to prepare her for him. She moaned and writhed in pleasure. he kissed his way down to her navel where he flicked his tongue in and around it. He made his way down to her mound where he licked her clit, sucking the juices that flowed there.  
This kind of loving tender attention drove her wild with desire. Sure she was ready, Kevin reached for the lube he had hidden under the blanket. Not that he needed it, he did not want to take the chance of hurting her This was to be used to ensure her total, complete pleasure. He entered her slowly. She tensed, remembering the rapes. "Easy, love." Kevin said. "Watch me. I won't hurt you."  
She watched him, looking right into his eyes. "I promise you, I will take all those bad memories away and replace them with loving ones." Kevin told her.  
He gently thrusts in her holding her gaze until she closed her eyes in pleasure. He smiled lovingly. He gently thrust in and out until she growled. He knew she was close to climax and held himself back. He wanted her to experience an orgasm which he knew she had not done in years.  
She howled so loud, he winced. She bucked off the bed to where only her head was on the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
She howled until her orgasm subsided. Kevin thought for a minute that this wave would last all night!  
As she began to relax, Kevin came, causing her to ride another wave. They howled together, not caring who heard.  
Adam and Jordan still laughed about Whisper and Kevin's howls...Adam turned to her and said. "Wanna see if we can beat them?" Jordan smiled. "Do your best, love." Adam leaned his body over her and kissed her ferociously...He quickly made work of her clothes and his followed. he kissed her nipples, biting them til she screamed.**

**He went straight for her mound and flicked his tongue. 'Not gonna be slow and sweet with this are you?' Jordan asked him. Adam growled his reply and she smiled. She'd been wanting Edge to make love to her for so long, she wondered what she had to do to get him. 'Thank you, Kev and Whisper.' she thought.**

**Noticing that she was wet and ready, he entered her fully...and stopped. He growled at the feel of the heat surrounding him and wanted to enjoy it as much as possible**

**"What are you waiting for, Edge? Fuck me, already!" She demanded.**

**Edge growled, he was never one to be rushed. Adam...yes...Edge? no.**

**Slowly, he moved, the heat to intense for him to rush. She arched her back and rocked herself onto him. He held her down as he slowly thrusts in her. Slowly...very slowly...he brought her to climax. And, just as she was about to reach that peak, he pulled out and waited.**

**She growled at him, showing she can be his equal when it came to Edge, but he only growled louder.**

**Again, he entered her and slowly brought her to climax. This time though, he pinched her when she was about to go over. This infuriated her...She hit him with a pillow, but he just laughed. "Wondered what you would do, Jordie." He said. He released her and the orgasm washed over her. The howl she let out was louder and more feral than Kevin's.**

**Edge then came and he let out his own feral howl but growled also. That rivaled anything Whisper and Kevin could ever do!**

**"That's it." Kevin said. "Next time, we'll bring down this house!" Whisper laughed. "Sounds like fun, Kevin. I can't wait for you again."**

**Matt was asleep the next morning after a night of passion with Shannon. Adam paged him and ordered him to his office. Shannon whined. He didn't want to lose the warmth that was only Matt. He pouted as Matt dressed. "I'll be back, my lil angel eyes.' Matt said. "And, we'll pick up where we left off, I promise you little devil!. " Matt grumbled the whole way...he was not ready for a freaking meeting with Adam this early...he wanted to sleep until noon, damn it! When he entered, he saw Adam pacing like a wild animal...he knew what that meant...he was not gonna like this, not one bit. Matt crossed to Adam's desk and sat down. He watched as Adam paced.**

**"What's wrong, Addy?" he asked**

**"Jordan's planning a trip to the Key's and I can't find a bodyguard for her. I told her that she wasn't going alone and she won't. I can't go, she won't let me, so it needs to be someone she can trust.**

**"Let me go. I mean, after all, you have ordered me to follow her anywhere she goes, I might as well be considered a bodyguard. I'll go." Matt said.**

**Adam didn't like it. He knew something was going to happen and he didn't want any of his family hurt, let alone two of them.**

**"Adam, listen to me. I won't let anything happen to her. I'll stay right by her side the whole time. Hell, I'll even hold her hand when she goes to the bathroom if you want!" He joked. He knew Adam was upset, but , he also knew it was the logical choice.**

**"What did you do before you came here?" Adam asked him. He wanted to know why Matt endured such long, hard workouts unless he had to stay in shape for something for his line of work.**

**He thought about all times he was sore he would Just helped him by rubbing his muscles with heated oil after the workouts. Massages that usually lulled him to sleep.**

**"Lets say I know how to take care of myself along with Jeff. You know in heart I would die before I would let anything happened. And think how many has she been though in last year alone? Ten to fifteen?" He told him. "Two she hates having bodyguards. Ok you got it but I will be the one to tell her I will after she sees Billy it goes down today." Adam told him. **

**Billy walked to Jordan's office, not sure how she was going to re-act. He's been looking forward to this day for over ten years. Billy came to the door that read 'Mistress Sinful' He knocked, not sure if she would be in yet. He heard. "Come in it's open." **

**A very sweet voice called out. Billy walked in and saw this woman sitting behind a desk, looking over papers.**

**"Sin my name is Billy Kidman. I work for Black Jack. I'm sure you've talked to Dustin or Barry by now." Billy said. "Yes I have and I know who you are. Peter, like you, I know my name is Jordan." She told him smiling. "No, your name is Jodie Caitlin, not Jordan Cindy. Is Taylor here also?" He asked. "Who? Oh, you mean Mercy? Our older sister? She's in New York. Taking care of some island business." Jordan told him. **

**"You mean Kendall, don't you?" He asked. "I've talked with Barry and with Jack, so, I know about it. And, let me tell you, those two are Not happy with him. But, I didn't come here to  
talk about that." He added. "I came here to tell you about OUR father."  
He studied her face before continuing. "He's alive, Jodie." He said. He watched as her eyes grew big. **

**"I'm Jordan, not Jodie." She said, vehemently. **

**"No, you're Jodie." He told her just as vehemently. "Heyman changed your name when he took you from our mother. Who's also very much alive." He sighed heavily before continuing. "Blackjack found me after I escaped Heyman. He took me in his home and raised me as his own son. But, Jodie, our father is alive. Do you know a man named Mark Calloway?" He asked. **

**"Yes, that would be Dr. Mark. He lives here on the island. But, he's not our father" "Yes, he is. But, he doesn't know it yet. Blackjack's P.I.'s did a lot of research into my history. That's how I found you. You and Taylor are half-sisters." He said as he pulled a file from his jacket. "And, here's a picture of her father." he handed it to her. **

**She stood up.   
"SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled. Billy jumped up. "What's wrong?" "Her father has been here on the island the whole time too!" She said as she went to the balcony and looked out to the veranda below where Kevin and Whisper were enjoying a quiet moment. Billy stood beside her and gasped as he saw the big man. **

**He looked at the photo. "He's changed his hair color, but it's the same man. Can't mistake that size!" Jordan and Billy laughed. "You can't tell her over the phone. We need to tell her in person." Billy told her. "Fine let me call and find out when they will return."  
Mercy answered her cell phone "Mercy Foley. Can I help you?" She asked. "It's Jordan. How long until you return with Kendall?" She asked.**

**"Two days at the most. Why?" She asked. **

**"Billy has to talk to both of us. Did you know we are half sisters?" Jordan asked, fighting not to tell her who her father was. **

**"Two days. I will be there no matter what, If I don't get him, Hunter will stay behind until he does.." She said. **

**"You knew, didn't you? And you never told me. Why?" Jordan asked. **

**"You and I will talk about this when I get back to the island. And the answer to your question. No, like you, I never knew my father." Mercy said.  
"Fine. In two days, you, Billy, and I will talk." Jordan said, hanging up phone.  
"DAMN IT!" Mercy yelled. **

**"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hunter asked. **

**"Jordan found out one of the family secrets. She and I are half sisters. That's something I have kept from her, and now she's mad. So much of her childhood is blocked. I didn't  
want to give her anymore pain in her life. Listen, I don't want to talk about it right now. I have to go to the bathroom. Keep an eye on Rainbow Jordan told me he's drugged. He hates flying. So, he may wake up in an hour, and it will take us three to get to New York. And, I only have one shot left. That's to give to him when we fly back." Mercy told Hunter as she got up. Unknown to either one, Jeff was awake. He waited until Hunter was within range and he struck. He flung himself at the big man, pinning him to the couch. He quickly took Hunter's mouth in his, hungrily kissing him. Hunter moaned loudly at how aggressive his young love had become.**

**That brought Mercy out of the bathroom, and she stood perplexed. She couldn't get over the scene in front of her and decided to see how far Hunter was willing to take it. It seemed to Mercy that she had a habit of walking in on the two men while they were making out. She thoroughly enjoyed it. Jeff took Hunter's shirt and ripped it. **

**"You're lucky it was one of my old ones, Rainbow." He growled. **

**Jeff shrugged and kissed Hunter's nipples, bringing them taut. He made his way down to Hunter's pants and ripped them too. **

**"Dammit, Rainbow! Do you think I have a big wardrobe or something? Quit ripping my clothes off!" Hunter said. **

**Jeff shrugged. "Okay." And he got off. Hunter grabbed him."Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.  
"Well, you don't want me to rip your clothes off, it seems to me, you don't want me. So, I was going back to sleep. "Jeff said. He knew Hunter would react the way he was about too. And, he loved it. **

**"Like hell you're going back to sleep! You started something. You need to see it through! Now, get at it!" Hunter demanded. **

**Mercy smiled. She knew Jeff had just shown that he could be a dom instead of always a sub. Not many people can say they topped Hunter's game. She became hot and bothered when Jeff took Hunter's cock in his mouth while at the same time he entered his ass. He rode hard and sucked harder. 'Damn, just like Jordan said Matt did to Adam.' Mercy thought. 'I can't stay out of it any longer.' She went to Hunter and kissed him while he was being filled and sucked.**

**She was surprised when she felt fingers inside her. She moaned in delight as one small finger and one large finger entered her. 'Fingered by two hotties.' She thought. 'How many women can say that?' She rode the fingers while kissing Hunter. She knew she was close. Jeff did too. He took his mouth off of Hunter and placed Mercy over his cock and slid  
her down. Hunter groaned at the heat surrounding him. Jeff used 3 of his fingers in her other entrance and brought her and Hunter to climax. He let himself go and they all came at one time, howling in intense pleasure. The pilot looked back at the sound and, remembering who his passengers were, and where they were from, he shook his head and smiled. 'Oh, to have the luxury of two lovers at any time.' And, the freedom to express his own sexual preference. Mercy, Hunter, and Jeff rode the wave of eroticism and collapsed beside each other, waiting for their heartbeat and breathing to return to normal. They basked in the afterglow of their love, making their bond stronger. Hunter vowing to make Kendall pay for hurting his friend back on Eden, and to protect the ones beside him now. No sir. No one was gonna hurt them. Not as long as the GAME was around!  
**

**Jordan sat by window thinking about leaving the island for time to herself get her head together Heyman was taking toll on her. She wanted to have baby but didn't know why she hasn't by now. She picked up phone and called Ron.**

**"Ron can I get a check up today? I need to also talk to you about a few things." Jordan asked. **

**"Sure sweetie I will fit you say around noon?" Ron asked. **

**"See you then."**

**Time went slow her and Adam stopped have safe sex Adam knew Jordan wanted a baby so bad Mark told her he build house next to his and Mick's for her so Jordan and Sin were two different lives for her. She looked up and saw it was almost noon and headed to see Ron. Ron ran some test. **

**"Jordan I will come up to your office once I get information." Ron told her. For some reason she could tell he was hiding something from her. **

**She paced her office until Ron came in. She could tell be the look on his face, it was not good news. Ron hated to be bearer of bad news but knew she would not want it sugar coated. **

**He sat down and breathed heavily for a few minutes, composing himself. She stood by him, tapping her foot, demanding to know the results. "Jordan, you can't have children."**

**Jordan closed her eyes. "What do you mean ? Why not?" **

**"When Heyman had you, did he ever knock you out? Run tests on you?" **

**"Yes, he did." She answered. She believed she knew her answer and it infuriated her. "Well, it appears that while he had you unconscious, he had your tubes removed. You can't bear children, Jordan. I'm sorry."**

**She closed her eyes and walked to the window. "No need for you to be sorry, Ron. Heyman will be when I'm done with him, but not you. Thank you, Ron."**

**Ron walked out of Jordan office he took out his cell phone. **

**"As soon as Mercy lands tell her I need to see her I need to run some tests on her also tell Whisper I like see her ASAP. Find Adam better yet Shannon tell him to go to Jordan she needs him." He hung his cell phone up and first time he hated his job. **

**Two hours later Mercy found out she was also robbed of children. Whisper was lucky she wasn't she could have children after a year. Jordan locked herself in bathroom after trashing her office and bedroom. Shannon sat by door listening to her cry when he got up trying something Jordan taught him he round house kicked the door. He was scared of what she may do. **

**Finding it harder then Jordan makes it look Matt and Adam came in he heard them and yelled for them to come quick. Shannon told them what when down and how he was scared they Jordan may have gone off the deep end. Adam told Matt "I want you to try to talk to her she may listen to you if not I am breaking the door down."**

**"Jordan, sweetie, it's Matt. Let me in, please? I want to talk to you. About Shanny." **

**No response. **

**"Jordan? Come on now. Please let me in, baby. It's important."**

**Shannon and Matt closed their eyes. Matt knew Shannon had closer ties to Jordan than he, but he leant his strength. Shannon read her mind and her intent.**

**"ADAM! BREAK IT DOWN! SHE'S GONNA TRY TO KILL HERSELF!" He screamed. Only, Matt beat him to it. HE roundhouse kicked the door, splintering it.**

**Adam saw her with her gun but before he could reach her, Matt leaped the couch and kicked the gun away. Adam held Jordan as she broke down. "Jordan, baby. What's wrong?" He asked. Matt and Shannon surrounded her. **

**"I can't take it no more I don't want to live. I want to die let Heyman win he wants me dead well he did it by taking my baby way from me." She sobbed. Adam fought to keep control when Billy came running yelling "JODIE! JODIE!" "She in here Billy." Shannon yelled. Billy ran into room taking his sister into his arms. **

**"Tinker I found out. Listen to me you can't let this son of bitch win. Please baby sister tell me you didn't try to do what I felt you were trying?" Billy said taking her between his hands. Adam and Matt backed off knowing twin bond maybe what it would take to get her back Mercy ran in. She heard everything and just held her baby sister. Rocking like when they were with Heyman after a beating she took for Mercy. **

**"Jodie listen to me you can win we take him out!" Billy hissed.**

**"Jordan, listen to me. Just because we can't have children, doesn't mean we lost. There are a lot of children in the world who need loving homes. We can provide that. Don't let that bastard get the best of you." Mercy told her. Jordan looked at Adam and Matt who smiled. They loved the idea of adoption. Kevin and Whisper came in. "And, if you don't wanna do that. I'll gladly serve as surrogate to you and Tay, Jordan." Whisper told her. **

**Jordan calmed down. 'Adoption. Surrogate mother.' Could it be possible?**

**"Anything is possible, Jodie." Billy said. "When you have love in your heart and you are surrounded by it, anything is possible." **

**Adam, Matt, and Shannon knelt down beside her. "Jordie, we love you, baby." Adam said. **

**"And, we'll stand by you through it all." Matt added.**

**"Cause we think you would make a great mom." Shannon finished. Jordan looked at her three lovers and smiled. Then, she looked at Mercy. "You willing to do this?" **

**"More than anything. I won't let that son of a bitch ruin my life. He WON'T win." She stated.**

**"No, No he won't." Jordan replied. "We'll have an island full of children one day, and we'll be happy...and Heyman will be DEAD!"**

**Jordan called Whisper into her office the next morning. Jordan seemed to be in a better mood. Whisper sat down and watched as Jordan was going over last minute details. "Whisper, I need you to take over. If something should happen to me, I need to know you can handle it."**

**"I think you are. Listen, I'm gonna tell you something and I want it to be between us. When we take Heyman down, I'm gonna disappear. I'm gonna need your help to do it. Don't worry. Adam will be here and he'll run things if you ask him to. You will only be for appearances."**

**Whisper still wasn't sure. She didn't think she was ready. "I need to ask Kevin..."**

**"No, he can't know about this. Only you and me. I have every bit of confidence in you, Cee. I know you can do it. Spike, Molly and Ivory will be here to help you. You won't be alone in this."**

**Whisper hesitantly nodded. She didn't like the idea of her friend being gone with no one knowing. "How will I be able to get in touch with you?" She asked**

**"I'l pack my cell phone. A new cell phone. Only you and I will have the number. If you can't reach me, call Shane in the states."**

**"Shane?" Whisper asked. **

**"Shane Helms. He's a friend of Matt's He was here before you came. A good man. A trusted friend. When I get to the states, I'll call him and have him call you. You will be able to reach me, Whisper. I won't leave you high and dry."**

**Whisper decided to have a talk with Matt. To see what he could tell her about Shane.**

**She found him out on the beach. She could tell he had a lot on his mind. She carefully walked up and sat down. "Matt, can I ask you something?" She asked.**

**"Sure thing." Matt replied. He smiled at her. He remembered her from Texas. Of course, he had much shorter hair then!**

**"What can you tell me about Shane?"**

**"Shane? Why do you want to know?" He asked**

**"I heard someone talk about him and I wanted to find out more."**

**"Was it good or bad?" He asked.**

**"Oh, it was good. I wanted your view on him is all." She replied.**

**"Well, we didn't exactly grow up together. He lived in a town not far from where Jeff and I grew up. So, we saw a lot of each other during the summer. A good man. He and I were lovers at one time and he's the one who told me about Eden."**

**"Do you trust him?" She asked.**

**"With my life." He replied. "You go ask Jeff, I don't trust too easily. I guess I take after my Dad on that one." He said smiling. She apparently didn't know who his dad was or she would be smiling too.**

**"Wish I could meet your dad." She said.**

**"You have, Whisper. You have." He replied as he got up. "Trust Shane. If you ever need him, he'll be there." He walked away, leaving her confused. She knew his father? Who? Where is he? Damn, she hated questions like that!**

**Whisper still wasn't sure about this. "Listen Cee Heyman won't rest until I am dead, or hurt to where I can't be Sinful well that means taking out my face or killing me but he forgets that Mercy and I can past for being twins." Jordan told her when Molly came in. "Sin is Whisper going to do it if so we need to get her ready one of guest saw Heyman on island I heard John talking to Barry. So this means we have to get her hair dyed and fit her for contacts." Molly told her.**

**"No need for contacts once Mercy realizes I am off island she will take care of guests. But yes her hair has to be dyed and you need to make her Sin outfits." Jordan said knowing end was near.**

**"Ok I'll do it. But I want to tell Kevin." She said.**

**"Not until I am off island and I want you to wait 3 days. That will give me head start. Adam will get papers to end our marriage by. I want him to be happy and Matt makes him happy also I will leave notes for Shannon if he wants out of his Eden contract then let him. Matt may stay to help Adam and to near Kevin. But if he wants to leave let him but DON"T let Adam out of his for a month." Jordan told her looking out window.**

"**then. I have no choice. Sinful is dead by then. But if I have to return to island ever then I know I can." Jordan told her Molly looking shocked.**

**"Sin your leaving Edge are you nuts?" Molly asked.**

**"Ok but are you sure this what you want?" Whisper asked. **

**"yes I have no choice." Jordan said with tear running down her face.**

**"Wait...to be near Kevin...why?" Whisper asked.**

**Jordan turned to her, shocked to learn she didn't know...she looked at Molly, who also apparently didn't know. "Kevin is Matt's father."**

**Both were shocked. Jordan pulled out the photo of him with dark hair and showed her. She looked at it. The face, the build. those eyes. yep...it was Kevin.**

**"Molly get dye while I talk to Whisper alone." Jordan her. Molly left to get dye and knew Jordan was up to something maybe fake her death. 'Jordan please don't do nothing dumb.' Molly thought to herself.**

**Shannon saw Heyman running along the beach toward the mountain. Then, he saw Jordan and Mercy after him. He went to get Adam. Matt raced out before he could be stopped. Using his own shortcut, he ran up the mountain.**

**Jordan climbed up the mountain as Mercy ran along the trail. Matt beat them both and was fighting Heyman when Mercy got there. He was holding how own, surprising Mercy with his fighting skills until Heyman pulled a gun and shot him. Shannon was watching from the bottom of the mountain as Whisper went past him into the woods down from him. He saw Adam and Hunter run along the trail. He heard a shout and then a gunshot. He froze.  
As did Jordan until Mercy shouted and she quickly climbed the rest of the way. What faced her scared her. Matt, on the ground, with a gunshot wound to his lower shoulder. Mercy facing Heyman with a gun pointed at her. he heard a feral grown and soon they saw a black flash as Matt tackled Heyman to the ground, the gun flew in the air, right into Adam's hands. Matt was pushed away but not until he roundhouse kicked Heyman, forcing him into Mercy and Jordan. Adam had the gun and shot him, sending him, Jordan and Mercy over the edge. They were all shocked and ran to the edge. They saw Mercy stand as she landed on Heyman who was dead. Jordan hit the ground and was picked up by Whisper. Jordan told her to get her to the plane. Jordan's face was badly cut but Whisper knew that the medical attention she needed was in the Keys and got her to the jet. Ron was waiting for them. As they took off, Whisper called the hospital and made arrangements for the bills to be sent to her. She turned to see Matt being carried toward the hospital. While Jeff and Kevin saw to Matt, Molly and Spike helped the transformation of Whisper into Jordan. Ivory and Sara joined in and soon, Mistress Sinful lived!  
Six months later. It took 3 days like Jordan told Whisper to realize Jordan was gone but not dead just hiding out. She had been staying one step of Adam and Mercy. When all hell broke loose on the island Whisper picked up the phone calling a number she called once a week. the phone rang. "Moulin."**

**"Let me talk to your boss now it's Whisper." Whisper told the person. **

**"Yes?" The person answered.**

**"You need to get your ass back here. Shannon been kidnapped and Matt is badly hurt he may die." Whisper told the person. **

**"Who did it?" The person asked.**

**"Kendall and Jazz Heyman partners. Jordan I think it time you come home. "I'll be there soon, Jordan."**

**"DAMN IT NO MORE!" Jordan yelled making Mike and Shane jump. "THEY DIE NO MORE SINFUL COMING HOME!" She yelled grabbing her stuff and running out.**

**"We better return also Sugar there going to need are help this means Whisper and Mercy are in trouble also." HBK told him. **

**The End of Book 2**


End file.
